Duelist Combat
by Toboe LoneWolf
Summary: The players of Battle City are battling to the death for their loved ones at stake. Handtohand combat, magic, and death... [vaguely based on Tekken]
1. Background Info

LoneWolf16: Hmm, I seem to be in a "write new fanfic" mode.

Djanil: Whatever.

LoneWolf16: Don't worry, I will continue writing on my other fics. But this just popped in my head and I had to write it.

I actually don't really play Tekken or Mortal Combat or any of those "fighting video games," however, I do like reading the stories and background info on them. I like reading those books that give all the cheats and secret moves ^^. Besides, I'm not _that_ good of a video game player…slow reaction speed ^^;;;.

Disclaimer: I don't own, or ever will own, YGO. I don't own any fighting video games (Tekken, Mortal Combat, whatever) either.

With that done…onto the fic!

****

Duelist Combat

__

The Background

After Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, the dueling atmosphere calmed and everyone believed that the storm had passed. Yami and his partner Yugi had defeated impending evil and the world was once more safe from an insane conqueror.

However, only one month later, a conspiring man, who is known only as Mr. Sennen, began to gather power. He wanted to follow the footsteps of Pegasus and Yami Marik, and finish the job they had begun. And to do that, he needed to collect all of the items that they had tried to get before…

One morning, Yami awoke to find his hikari locked within his soul room …separated from his body and from Yami. Their mind-link was blocked, but Yami could somehow sense that Yugi had somehow been caught, bound or tortured by some unknown power. With his aibou locked within, possibly gone, Yami was now the sole controller of Yugi's body.

On that same day, Joey found his sister blinded again by some evil force…crazed images and swirling colors were all that Serenity saw…seeing and yet not seeing…

Kaiba discovered his beloved brother trapped in a coma…Pegasus saw his Cecilia again, this time, a bit closer…Marik felt his Yami returning, crazed for power yet again, but this time, also revenge…Visions of a terrible future, filled of pain and unfulfilled destinies haunted Ishizu…Tristan and Tea saw their friends fall into despair…one by one, people that had played a part in Battle City were being hurt…

And then, an announcement for a tournament was called. It was called Duelist Combat.

It was hosted by a mysterious figure, and the only name given was Mr. Sennen.

The prize? One billion dollars, and power unimaginable…described only as "power to unlock any door, heal any disease, and even bring back the dead…"

The purpose of the tournament? Unknown…only Mr. Sennen knew that.

With this tournament as a last resort, the players of Battle City came forth again to battle once more. The power described could heal the problems that each person experienced. For those with money on their minds, the billion bucks certainly drew them into battle. This time, they did not duel for star chips or locator cards. This time, they fought to the death, for their loved ones were at stake… 

-------------------------------

LoneWolf16: How's that? Fairly close to Tekken and Mortal Combat, I think. And hopefully, fairly intriguing as well. 

The next chappie will be a bio story – a list of the duelists, their motives, some moves, etc. I'll post it up soon… maybe after ONE review? 

See you readers again soon!


	2. History and Bios of Characters

LoneWolf16: What?!? No reviews AT ALL??? *sob* No one likes this fic...…*sob* I guess Tekken and Mortal Combat just aren't cool anymore…*sob* Geez, does nobody play the old arcade games anymore? *sob* Virtua Fighter 4, Street Fighter III, all those good games…*sob* *and more sobbing*

Djanil: Dude, get a hold of your self.

LoneWolf16: *sobs*

Djanil: Okay, stop it. *LoneWolf16 stops momentarily* Sit up straight, fingers ready, chin up…*LoneWolf16 obeys* You are going to show all those readers out there that you know your stuff.

LoneWolf16: Right…

Djanil: You are going to write a chapter in Tekken that will make them change their minds. You will show that you, LoneWolf16, can WRITE, for pete's sake. 

LoneWolf16: Okay. Right. I can do this…

Djanil: Darn right you can. 

LoneWolf16: *Begins to type* Okay, all you readers out there, who think this fic is lousy, here's next segment! *Glares* Bios, coming up! This part will read like the books do, you know, the ones with cheats…give inside info, weaknesses, strong points, etc. 

I also made a few changes. In this fic, Yami doesn't have the God Cards / won't use them / are illegal in Duelist Combat. If he _did_ have them, winning would be too easy. Also, the millenium items have been "returned" to their original owners. That is, Ishizu has her Necklace and Pegasus has his Eye, and Marik regains his Rod. Come on, it's no fun either if Yami has them all…

Also, I have not included every person in Battle City. Some people, like Weevil Underwood, would have been fun to include and write about, but simply don't have the motive to enter the tournament. You have to have a strong motive to enter something like this, since you may very well die…

Another point: I just want to make clear that Duelist Combat will not have _card_ dueling. Duelist Combat is based off of Tekken and other fighting video games and as such the players will be physically fighting, hand-to-hand. Of course, since this is YGO, there is magic mixed in as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or the video games I'm basing this off of. (Which video games, I have no clue, but whatever…)

------------------------------------------

__

History and Bios of Characters

There are thirteen duelists ready to fight to the death. Each have their reasons, powers, and strengths. And yes, each have their weaknesses. The following duelists have entered into Duelist Combat, which can boast but a single, alive winner…

* * * * *

****

Yami – winner of both Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, Yami is a strong contender for Duelist Combat. He is also the owner of the Millenium Puzzle, a mysterious object that can turn the battle for him very quickly. His reason for entering Duelist Combat is for his hikari, who is currently separated from him. Yami hopes to use the power described to rescue his aibou. He will do anything to save his other half.

Yami is strong in magic and special moves. Beware of his shadow powers, for he can easily summon the Dark Magician to the field to do his bidding. The millenium puzzle is also a strong point – blinding light and lighting bolts are only a few of the secret powers it possesses. Yami himself does not know all that the Millenium Puzzle contains.

However, there are a few weaknesses. Yami hates to kill; a lesson learned from his aibou. There are two ways to win in Duelist Combat – KO the other duelist or have more health than the other when the time runs out. Because Yami would rather not KO his opponent, he tends to go for the other winning solution. As such, he tries to keep himself intact while doing as much damage as possible to the other without killing them. This is difficult (he has to control his power) and you can take advantage of this and try to get him before time runs out. There are a few duelists though that Yami will very happily send to the Shadow Realm. 

Another note: Because Yami is using Yugi's body, Yami is both slow in physical moves and cannot take much physical damage. Although Yami was an ancient pharaoh and therefore trained in the ways of war, the limits of Yugi's body hinder him. Get a good kick or punch in, and he might fall. Or he might just blast you with magic. 

****

Joey Wheeler – second in Duelist Kingdom and finalist in Battle City. He too, is a strong contender for Duelist Combat. His purpose for entering this dangerous contest is for his younger sister again. He hopes that the power described will heal his sister's sight. His trust in his sister is strong and his feelings high…this is a duelist that will not give up.

Joey is an unorthodox fighter. Be prepared for gambles, sweeps, and feints. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon will also come to his aid. Predicting his moves is key, although very difficult to do. Joey doesn't go for magic; he goes for beating the other duelist up. However, many times, Joey will lose his temper and make careless moves. If you can rile his anger, you can take advantage of his mistakes. But be warned, this fighter also knows how to taunt as well.

****

Seto Kaiba – finalist in Battle City and owner of the three powerful Blue Eyes White Dragons. There are only three things he cares about: his blue-eyes, his company, and his only relative – Mokuba. With Mokuba in a coma and business falling, Kaiba has almost no choice but to enter. He will win at any cost.

Kaiba is a duelist that loves power and likes using it. The first chance he gets, he will summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He also goes for the Tae-Kwon-Do technique – since he has a major height advantage, he will use a lot of kicks to hurt you. If you can block, and then sweep him, you may be able to survive.

As for weaknesses, Kaiba does not have many. You will have to play by his rules: hard and fast. He has honed his technique for years and is a formidable opponent.

****

Maximillion Pegasus - host of Duelist Kingdom and owner of the millenium eye. His reason for entering a dangerous competition is for his deceased love, Cecilia. After hearing of the power described as the prize for Duelist Combat, he hopes to use the power to bring back his love. 

His Eye may unravel you as he can predict the moves you will make, before you ever make them. If you attempt to make a feint, he will not fall for it. Although he doesn't have much power in his punches, he can definitely blast you with his Millenium Eye. He also will call upon the unnerving Relinquished to suck your health and give it to him. Also, in true Funny Bunny style, he will attempt to wear you down with Funny Bunny rants and weird moves. Don't be fooled by his strange manner, it's just a ruse.

Weaknesses…well, just try to go hard and fast. Since he can predict what you'll do, might as well do it before he can react. Oh, and punch him really hard. 

****

Marik Ishtar – finalist at Battle City and holder of the Millenium Rod. He is in Duelist Combat because he fears that his power-hungry Yami has returned and so he hopes to use the power described to completely lock / destroy the spirit once and for all. However, his Yami is slowly gaining power…

Physically weak in body, he hopes that the Millenium Rod will pull through for him. Beware of its powers, for it can control you mind and thus your body, making you vulnerable to his attacks. If it fails, he can always use the Rod as a knife, so Marik is one of the few competitors that has a hand-held weapon in battle. 

Unfortunately, the Yami within him may break out for some brief seconds. Not much about Yami Marik's fighting style is known, so be cautious. 

Hurting Marik is actually fairly easy, it's just when the Rod comes into play that you have to worry about. Try to prevent his Rod from taking over by using your own magic to block. If you have no magic, you can't really block it. So fight the Rod's bonds as hard as possible_ (a/n: aka button smashing)_ and hope you'll get free really soon.

****

Ishizu Ishtar – finalist in Battle City and holder of the Millenium Necklace. Her reason for entering is fairly vague; she hopes to change the future she has been seeing by taking the power and hopefully prevent some evil occurring. She also believes it is her destiny to play a part in Duelist Combat. Her brother also plays a part – with both of them in the competition, they have two chances to get the power needed to lock Yami Marik away once and for all.

Strengths: Has the Necklace, for one, and she can see the outcome of a battle. However, fighting frequently changes the future, so cross your fingers and hope you can change _yours_. The Necklace allows her to quickly transport her to a different place, making her difficult to score a hit on. Also, the Necklace is a powerful shielding device; often times she will win by default since she deflected most of your attacks and therefore had more health.

To win, you must be able to either A: break through her shield; B: have long-reaching attacks to get her when she teleports; or C: stick to her like glue and whack her good. Good luck.

****

Tea Gardener – a good friend of Yami, Joey, and Tristan. Her reason: friendship. She believes that they should stick together. Fairly inexperienced in the hardships of dueling, do not be lured into relaxing. Dancing lessons give her wicked kicks and her friendship speeches will either make you or break you. These rants can make the toughest duelist insane. You had better hope you are either immune to these speeches (her friends) or can get at her before the talks wear you down.

****

Tristan Taylor – another good friend of Yami, Joey and Tea. He too, is a fairly inexperienced duelist. His reason for entering Duelist Combat is 1) worn down by Tea's speeches; 2) back up his bud Joey; and 3) look cool for Serenity. With such weak motives, he may not be able to stay on par with the others.

Tristan is a fairly average player – average stats, average attack, no magic whatsoever. He plays by honor and is a worthy opponent. 

****

Duke Devlin – creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. He is not interested in the power prize of Duelist Combat, but rather wants the money. Mysterious people sabotaged his business and the damages made cost a bundle of money for Duke. If he wins, the money won will pay off his debts and give Dungeon Dice Monsters a boost.

Duke likes his dice. Beware of flying dice, tripping over dice, dice hitting you, or being seriously annoyed by the dice hanging from his ear. Long-range attacks with small objects are Duke's specialty. 

However, dice just don't do much damage. Because of this, Duke will usually have to resort to close-up boxing. Yes, Duke is an amateur boxer. Since he is an amateur, you can either hit him harder than he does to you or hit him with much better long-range attacks. If you can keep to your strategy, Duke shouldn't be too hard. 

****

Mai Valentine – finalist in Duelist Kingdom and semi-finalist in Battle City, Mai is no push-over. As for reasons, the billion bucks drew her in. Imagine all those French-chocolates she can get for a billion bucks…

Mai is able to flaunt her stuff. At any time, she can summon Harpy Lady. If she gets three on the field, they combine into Harpies' Ladies Sisters, which are formidable, indeed. Mai is also very quick and can get inside your guard, do some damage, and get away quickly. Be prepared to block frequently and don't forget to look up for swooping Harpies. The way to get at her is to go for the kill. Hit hard, hit fast, and don't let up. Go for combos. 

****

Mako Tsunami – a duelist in both Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, Mako nevertheless is a tough duelist. Like his reasons for previous competitions, Mako hopes the prizes will get his father back to him. Either he will use the power to find his father, or use the billion dollars to buy a really big boat to begin his search.

His strengths rely on the sea. First chance he gets, he will use one of the many ocean-field cards to cover the ground with water. Then the fight gets much harder. Be prepared to swim and fight underwater and hope that you can hold your breath for a long time. Because he is a sea duelist, he knows how to battle underwater. Moves that require speed will be difficult to pull off. 

Mako also likes to hide under the surface, making you worry about what he might do. Don't sweat it – keep your cool and just whack him when he comes to the surface. If you can deal with surprise attacks or can change the battlefield back onto dry ground, you should be all right.

****

Shadi – a mysterious person whose reasons, tactics, and strategy are unknown. He holds the Millenium Key and the Millenium Scale. These items may give him an edge. Be wary of him.

****

Ryou Bakura – a semi-finalist in Battle City and holder of the Millenium Ring. Ryou himself did not sign up for Duelist Combat; it was his aggressive counterpart, Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura wants to control the unlimited power described and later conquer the world.

This creates a problem. Ryou does not want to fight, while Bakura (aka, Yami Bakura) will happily send anyone who opposes him to the graveyard. Because of this, be careful when you duel him / them. Most likely, you will have to face Bakura, but sometimes Bakura will relinquish control and let Ryou come forth as a sort of shield. Therefore, you will have to adjust to two different fighting styles.

Ryou is very weak and will likely surrender. However, this is unlikely because Bakura will probably assume control before Ryou gives in. Ryou's fighting style is to stay away and keep himself alive, hoping to have more health than you do at the end.

Bakura, on the other hand, will gladly take to the offensive, using the Millenium Ring. Prepare for blasts, knives, sudden moves, and other such dirty tricks. Bakura is a tomb robber, a.k.a. thief, and takes the fighting style of an assassin – quiet, quick and very dangerous. 

To win, you must either be successful at kicking Ryou's butt or survive Bakura's relentless attacks. To KO Ryou, go all out. To survive Bakura, go defensive and hit him either from afar or when Bakura makes a move. Be prepared to switch tactics. 

* * * * *

And so there were thirteen duelists, each ready to fight to their death.

Each had their reasons. Each had their strengths. 

It's time to Tekken, YGO style.

------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: Yea! And so the battle starts!!!

Djanil: Oh, so eager to begin the bloodbath?

LoneWolf16: O.O;;;; Um, maybe not so violent, but yeah…^^;;;;

Okay, some explanations. I know some of you are probably wondering why I didn't stick in certain characters. I'll explain for each one (hope I got them all):

Weevil Underwood – Um, he certainly has a motive ($$$ and revenge) but since this is Duelist _Combat_, I don't think he'll do that well. Weevil is not a guy for physical attacks or powerful magic. All he has are insect cards. Maybe he'll make an appearance, but he won't battle.

Rex Raptor – The only motive I could think of was money and slight revenge. Not strong enough motives. Mai, I know is in for cash, but Rex doesn't seem to care as much.

Espa Roba – Yeah, I could have made his brothers tortured and all that so he has to save them, but really, there isn't much information about Espa. He can't really fight, either. All he has is fake psychic abilities.

Any of the Rare Hunters (Arkana / Lumis & Umbra / Strings) – Since they were all mind-controlled by Yami Marik, they probably aren't in any condition to battle. They seemed to be all brain-washed, like their minds were wiped out…freaky.

Bandit Keith – Yeah, yeah, Keith probably should be in here. Definitely has a motive, but like the Rare Hunters, I don't believe he's in any condition to fight either. Went totally mad the last time we saw him.

Yugi (not Yami) – This is a half-explanation. Yes, it would have been cool to have Yami fighting Yugi. But then there would have been problems: 1) Need for separate bodies, which they don't have (yet); 2) Yugi wouldn't fight anyway, he'd just switch with Yami; and 3) then there wouldn't be a really good motive for Yami to fight, except for destiny or something, which didn't appeal to me.

Consider that anyone I haven't listed as duelists in Duelist Combat could make an appearance in the fic; they just won't battle.

Another reason why I didn't add anyone else -- there were EXACTLY thirteen duelists. A pretty cool and ominous number, I think. I didn't want to mess that up.

Okay, explanations over. Open for questions:

1. Is this fic interesting? Is it really true to Tekken / Mortal Combat / whatever form? Do you like it?   
2. Who would you like to battle whom (and possibly win?)   
3. Does ANYBODY like those games anymore? Am I the only one who likes button smashing? *Sob* No more Tekken 2, no more Virtua Fighter, no more Mortal Combat? Is the video game environment all guns now? *sob* 

Oh, and if you don't like this Action/Adventure fic still, say so…and then look at my other Action/Adventure fic, "Lethally Hot." Perhaps that one's better, since it is a story and some people like it already…but still, this one is fun to write…

Please REVIEW this time, answer questions, and see you later!

Djanil: Took you long enough…


	3. It Starts

LoneWolf16: Whoopee! Reviews! And not just one but MANY!

Djanil: Five is many?

LoneWolf16: -_-;;; Well, to me it is. 

Thank you all, reviewers! Thank you for all of the support! Let Tekken and video games rule! Go button smashing! 

Djanil: That's enough ranting, LoneWolf16. Get on with the fic, okay?

LoneWolf16: Ooookay. **Mugendai** brought up a good point: how to summon all those duel monsters I mentioned. Well, in Duelist Combat, summoning Duel Monsters works like this: it just does. Give me a break and don't get so technical, okay? I mean, I know a lot, but not that much…^^. If only the Millenium Item holders can summon monsters, the other duelists are at a disadvantage, not to mention that this fic would be sorta boring. It's more fun to add in monsters for everybody. Let's just say that each duelist carries their favorite card and when they really need / want to, they can summon it (the Duel Monster) by holding the card out like they did in Kaiba's Virtual World game. Use the Heart of the Cards and all that. 

Technicalities: To make my life easier and this fic more fun, I don't really want to deal with health points. Same goes for magic. Oh, and I am NOT a boxer / kickboxer / street fighter / karate master / kung fu expert, so I won't be saying stuff like "flying double roundhouse and sidestep" or whatever. I know a little bit about martial arts (got a purple belt in Tae-Kwon-Do) but I haven't done that in ages, and anyway I don't really care for super fancy long names and all that. Duelist Combat is also a one-turn-kill thingy.

Oh, and as **Super Hurricane** said, there are an uneven number of duelists. So this ficcie will (sorta) fix that. At least make things a bit clearer…

It wasn't exactly advised in reviews, but I sorta need to fix this oddball. Soooo, here's the first duel!

--------------------------

__

Chapter 3: It Starts

The time had come. The first battle would begin shortly. The thirteen duelists were lined up in a small, secluded room. A man cloaked in black stood before them.

"Welcome to Duelist Combat. Mr. Sennen would like to thank you all for entering his tournament."

The nameless man stared at each contestant. 

"I will be the announcer. I will not, however, be the referee. There are only two rules: you have three minutes to kill your opponent. If by the end of the time limit both of you are still standing, the one that is survived the battle better will go on. There are no fouls. And there is no burial."

The "orientation" was over. The unknown man pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it.

"The first duel will be between Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin."

The two opponents turned towards each other.

__

It starts…

* * * * *

"BEGIN."

Tristan and Duke stood on opposite sides of an old warehouse. On one side stood the announcer and the timer. 

Duke began, in true Dukie style, by letting fly half a dozen dice.

"Ow, man, can't you let up?"

Duke remained silent and dashed towards Tristan. He couldn't let old friendships and emotions get to him. Dungeon Dice Monsters was his life, and he couldn't let it fall apart. A swift uppercut came towards Tristan, who quickly dodged it.

Tristan was surprised. It was as if Duke had regressed to the time when he thought Yugi was to blame for Pegasus' unresponsive state. All Duke could think about was his own problems…

The two teens began to circle each other. 

"So, Duke, why are you in this?" Tristan said as he attempted a simple middle punch. Trying to keep this grim fight light.

Duke blocked and retaliated with a jab, which Tristan sidestepped. "Business problems. Need the dough. Why are you?"

"Cash is nice too. And, uh…well, Serenity needs help."

Duke's eyes narrowed. So, Tristan was trying to look cool for the girl, hmm? He'd definitely help, alright…help Tristan look worse, that is. 

Duke reached down into his pocket and grabbed another handful of dice. Letting them fall onto the floor, Tristan promptly stepped on them, slipped, and fell onto the hard, concrete floor. Tristan looked up into hard, cold eyes. There was definitely something wrong inside Duke's head. Maybe business troubles can really mess with your mind…

"So, trying to get the girl all for yourself, Tristan?"

"Is that how it is?"

Duke spat. "You bet. A little protective, don't you think? Can't let anyone better get close, right?"

Tristan growled. What was going on in that guy's head? Serenity had better never go near this guy ever again.

Duke kicked at Tristan, who oofed and rolled away. He needed some help.

Tristan pulled out a Duel Monsters card. "I summon…Cyber Commander!"

A black portal opened and the Cyber Commander stepped into the area. He announced his presence with a Ker-plewie! from his machine gun. 

Duke quickly backed away. Dang, now he had to deal with two guys…well, he could even it up a bit.

"And I summon…Orgoth the Relentless!"

And so a huge, colossal knight entered the battlefield. With his diamond blade ready, Orgoth was prepared to chop a few things down. 

This was definitely a different battle now.

Well, there were two fights going on. Orgoth was attempting to slice and dice Tristan's Cyber Commander, but the Commander kept moving around and taking pit shots at the knight. This was really annoying for the giant.

On the other side, Tristan and Duke were exchanging blows, two amateur boxers flailing away at each other. Actually, Tristan had a slight upper hand – he was taking advantage of his YMCA karate lessons and giving Duke everything he had. Of course, this _was_ YMCA and Tristan hadn't exactly been paying attention, but whatever…

"You think that she actually likes you?"

"Better than _you_ for a change." 

This was quickly changing from a battle for money and turning into a battle for Serenity. Aww, how sweet…that is, if you like watching semi-macho guys whacking at each other. Think deer mating season. Think Bambi and that other deer. Think of two male dogs fighting for the same bitch. (Sorry, Serenity-fans ^^;;;) Think of two males fighting for a single female. Think on how stupid it looks to observers. Think…you get the point. 

Neither duelist was giving up. Hormones were roused, adrenaline was flowing and bruises were clearly being planted on each combatant. If Serenity had been watching, she probably would have wished that she were blind again (at least for the time they were fighting). Very, very descriptive curses were being said here. Things such as Tristan suggesting that Duke should go do several highly improbable, athletically difficult, and possibly biologically impractical things involving his laptop, a few household items, and a dead fish. And then Duke replied that Tristan was going to be a "fried chicken" if he kept this up. (Duke's prediction was actually very close to the truth, in fact…)

Well, some of the pit shots that the Cyber Commander made were a little haywire. Shooting at very tall knight aimed some of the shots at the pipes near the top of the warehouse. Some of those pipes were carrying some highly volatile fluids. And unfortunately, one of the pipes got hit…

An electrical fire began burning away at the rooftop. Duke and Tristan were not exactly paying attention – they were trying to beat the brains out of each other. The two Duel Monsters they summoned were trying to help their respective masters, but each time Orgoth tried to chop Tristan, the Cyber Commander would maneuver and shoot the knight back. And each time the Cyber Commander tried to shoot at Duke, Orgoth got in the way and blocked the bullet with his armor. 

The roof was slowly being eaten up by fire…the wooden support beams were weakening…

The timer was counting down the seconds – 12…11…10…

And then a burning mass of smoldering wood, cracked beams, and splinters came falling down onto the hot-heads below. It was not pretty.

"TIME'S UP."

Well, no one really cared, since they were underneath some very hot stuff.

A slight pause, and there was no response of anyone alive. But then, a roar could be heard from the pile of broken roof beams, along with a few ker-plewies!. The monsters that Duke and Tristan summoned were still alive!

With another roar, Orgoth broke through the roof carrying a badly burned Duke. The Cyber Commander also punched through, shooting a hole using his machine gun. Tristan was also dragged out of the wooden furnace. Neither of them was in very good condition. Their clothes were ripped and Duke had a broken arm. Tristan had a bad cut on his forehead, and both of them had severe burns. Even if they received emergency care, they would be scarred forever…

The announcer then spoke into the microphone. His voice was like a robot – cold and unfeeling of the horror before him.

"BECAUSE NEITHEIR DUELIST IS ABLE TO GO ON, NEITHIER DUELIST WILL CONTINUE."

The first duel of death was over.

-------------------------

LoneWolf16: *looks at what she wrote* Did I really write that?

Djanil: O.o Duh, of course you did. You're the one with hands.

LoneWolf16: It doesn't seem very good. Not at all…

Djanil: *whacks LoneWolf16*

LoneWolf16: Well, anyway, this fic was just so the match-ups would work out a bit better. It's still an uneven number, but at least it kind of works out. Kind of…

This is the only fic I think that will come out this way (a tie). With all of the other duels, someone will win. 

Sorry if this is a bit cut off. I'll explain things in the next chapter. 

So, the first duel is done. I want to know what you readers want for the second. Make it hard, okay? Nothing too easy…that's no fun then. We all KNOW that Bakura would kill Tea in two seconds flat. That is no fun. But not too hard, because then it's semi-final or final material, okay? Read you all in lovely reviews later!


	4. Catfight

LoneWolf16: Umm, okay. Sorry the last one was so short. But whatever, I'll just get to the fic.

Djanil: You had better. The last one was just dull.

LoneWolf16: Not THAT dull. But maybe THIS one will have more excitement. I hope. At least, I tried…

Okay, I'm sick and tired of doing these disclaimers. I am going to say this for the last time, and they'll just apply to the rest of the fic. *Takes deep breath* I DON'T OWN YGO OR THE VIDEOGAMES THIS IS BASED ON!!! (Sorry for the shouting.) There. No more disclaimers needed. 

So anyway, this is another fairly evenly matched pair (I think). Hope you guys like this.

---------------------------------------

__

Chapter 4: Catfight

The other remaining duelists had been watching the fight on a big, wide TV screen. Although Mr. Sennen didn't seem to care that the "waiting room" was simply a cheap locker room, he spared no expense to get a huge TV so others could watch the blood bath. 

When the roof fell down, gasps of shock could be heard within the small locker room. Tea immediately whipped out her cell phone and began dialing for help.

A large hand then gripped her hand.

"You don't need to do that."

Tea looked up into yet another black-clad man. Apparently, Mr. Sennen also needed guards to protect the duelists…or in this case, keep the duelists in check. 

"We have our own medical staff." The guard, aka thug, pointed to the TV screen, where a bunch of paramedics were swarming around the burning pile and the two fallen teenagers. Tristan was already on a stretcher, and Duke was getting his arm set before getting onto a stretcher. At least everyone would get medical attention if they needed it. Which, after seeing the first battle, they definitely would.

"Besides, the second duel will be starting soon."

Yami raised an eyebrow at this. In such a small room, he could hear practically everything. A second duel starting so soon? No rest at all in between? This was certainly a rushed tournament…

A few minutes later, the tournament official returned. "The next battle will commence now. Will Mai Valentine and Tea Gardner please come with me?"

Mai and Tea both looked up, startled. They would be fighting each other? 

The other duelists also seemed to be surprised. Yami raised his eyebrow yet again, Kaiba smirked, and Joey looked as if this were the rematch of the century. That is, rematch between two very determined girls. 

* * * * *

The announcer drove the two former acquaintances, now adversaries, and took them to a place they knew very well: The indoor Domino Mall.

"Hey, isn't that the mall?" Tea pointed out.

Mai looked closer. "Sure is, kiddo."

The announcer glanced back at them. "That will be the dueling arena."

Dueling arena?!? Mai raised an eyebrow. It must have taken big bucks to rent out the place so she could kick some butt. If it was even possible to rent a mall. But then again, Mai thought, it would be fun to fight it out in the place where she went to the most. 

* * * * *

"BEGIN."

Tea and Mai faced each other in the food court. Now the next few minutes would tell just which one of them was the meanest girl in town.

"I'm telling you kiddo, I'm the one going on to get that billion bucks." Mai warned.

Tea retaliated. "No you're not, Mai. Yami and Joey need the prize, and I'm going to help them."

"And just _who_ are _you_ rooting for, honey?"

Tea gritted her teeth. "Let's just get on with it."

Mai smirked. "Let's go girl."

When two girls fight, it is very interesting to watch. For one, there is quite a bit of snipping back and forth. Another interesting point is that "martial arts" techniques and strategy are generally not used. Slapping, screaming, pulling, and bitching are the calls of battle. 

WHACK! "Friendship will always win!"

"Money is power girl, and I'm going to get it." SMACK!!!

Tea took a deep breath. "But friendship is so important…it keeps everyone together…blah, blah…we all need each other…it's a circle of friendship…blah, blah." Tea was doing her combo attack of The Friendship Speech.

However, Mai was watching out for this attack. She had seen this strategy before, and she was ready for it. By this time, the battle had moved in front of the nearby Starbucks Coffee shop. On one of the counters was a semi-full coffee container. Mai grabbed it and threw it in the worst place possible for Tea: her hair.

Tea stood in front of Mai in shock, speechless. Her mouth was agape and coffee was dripping down her now "doubly brown" hair. The coffee also had not been properly ground before brewing, and so there were bits and pieces of coffee beans stuck to her hair. This was definitely a different side of Mai she'd never seen. Mai was standing there with her hand on her hip, a smirk on her face, and the empty pot hanging from her other hand. 

Tea snarled and lunged at Mai. There is one thing you never mess with a girl, especially a former cheerleader: the girl's looks. To mess with appearances is asking for a death wish. 

Mai tossed the now-empty container aside. In the back of her mind, Mai noticed that the coffee was of the caffeinated variety. Hmmm, perhaps a caffeine buzz would lighten Tea up…

With Tea leaping at Mai, Mai had to end her musing. They began going at each other like two mad cats. Snarls, sneers, and hair pulling were now being played. Mai's long fingernails were also creating deep scratches on Tea. Tea's sodden hair wasn't exactly helping Tea either. Eventually, they came to the Baskin and Robin's ice cream shop. And this time it was Tea that grabbed the stuck scooper in the ice cream containers and flung it at Mai's chest. 

So now both opponents had…stuff…clinging onto them. (The ice cream flavor, by the way, was chocolate.) 

The girls were now both enraged. Chairs were being flung around that would make The Rock in WWF proud. Tables were being upset, and food was flying everywhere. This was the girl's version of a food fight, and it was quite entertaining for the watching announcer. It just wasn't any day that he got to see two normally calm girls flinging food at each other.

Chop suey noodles was hanging down from Mai's arms, while Tea had smudges of frosting on her face from the leftover cinnamon bun that Mai had thrown. There were chocolate chunks all over the floor, courtesy of Godiva Chocolatier. Fast foods were not left behind, as there were Big Macs, cheap Blizzards, and Coke flying everywhere. In a strange sense, it was almost like Christmas, when fake snow, presents and ribbons are all over the place, except this was much messier and definitely meaner. Not exactly the "spirit of Christmas." (Or in this case, "friendship.")

"You worthless pig!" A slice of pizza whizzed by.

"HA! I'm worth more than you!" A retaliation was made of broken chair bits and Mrs. Fields cookies.

Mai narrowed her eyes. This was getting nowhere, and she was fuming about how high her dry cleaning bills would be. She wanted to end this, now.

She stopped with the food flinging and trotted down one of the many hallways, being careful not to slip on anything. As she thought, Tea also came raging down following Mai, loaded with a slice of cheesecake. 

Mai swerved around to make her final stand in front of The Gap. Tea also slid to a stop on the opposite side of The Limited.

"Okay, this is it. I am NOT going to take anymore of this." Mai warned.

Tea brandished her pastry. "Afraid to take any more?"

"Hardly."

Mai ran at Tea, and crashed into her like a charging bull. And inconsequentially, also rammed Tea into the store windows of The Limited. The glass shattered and they fell in the display of dresses and mannequins.

Both were a bit dazed, but since Mai was the one ready for it (and also the one on top) she got up first. Then, in a fit of exhilaration of a battle almost over, Mai snatched one of the dummy mannequin's head off and began bopping Tea who lay in a bed of crushed glass.

"That *bonk* money *bonk* is *bonk* mine!" And with a final "bonk" on the head, Tea went unconscious.

"KO!"

* * * * *

The duelists who had been left behind were all watching with varying degrees of shock at the oversized TV screen. A food fight and mannequin bopping were not exactly what they had in might for a fight between the two girls.

Joey's mouth was wide open. Perhaps Mai was a little too forward for him…

Yami's eyebrow was quirked up. Tea certainly had strong beliefs under "friendship." 

The rest of the group was now enlightened on the "play-by-play" of a catfight between two girls. 

On the television screen, the announcer was helping drag Tea over to medical personnel. Tea was not severely injured; certain mannequin heads are surprisingly squishy. Luckily, Tea had met with the "softer" version of dummy heads. She would survive with some scratches, a few bruises, a bump on her head, and a pounding headache.

Mai had taken liberty of the slight respite to go to the mall's bathroom to clean up. 

Back in the isolated room, the duelists were getting restless. Soon, the third duel would be announced…

--------------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: Ha ha! It's done!

Djanil: What's so great about that?

LoneWolf16: Well, at least I finished another chapter.

Djnail: *sniffs* The better chapter had better have more excitement. No one _died_ in this one.

LoneWolf16: *whines* I don't exactly like killing characters…

Djnail: You SAID people would die in this fic…

LoneWolf16: FINE! The next chapter, I'll make someone die. *glares* That better???

Djanil: I suppose that it'll have to do.

LoneWolf16: *remembers* Um, to all readers out there, the term "death" in this fic is vague. If you read closely, "death" can be adverted. "Die" on the other hand…*shrugs*

There wasn't exactly much physical fighting in this chapter. But whatever, food fights are amusing. Also, I have no clue what kind of mall Japan has, so I just based this off of a typical US mall. In addition, the location has changed. Each duel will be in a different location, which leads to different strategies, advantages, and "tools" on hand. So ideas of locations of where to duel would be nice.

Also, pure physical fighting gets boring after awhile. So, in a few chapters, I'm going to up the stakes a little. *evil grin* A little more fun, perchance…

So, let's play a guessing game. Guess who dies next chappie!

Djanil: O.O

LoneWolf16: *continues* If you win, you can pick a name that I'll use in this fic. Male or female, I don't really care. Just review, say your guess and the name that you want. *announcer voice* Just review and win!!! ^^ I'll see the results later!!!


	5. Bloodbath

LoneWolf16: *raises eyebrow* Well, I got nice reviews, but only two guesses. And that's not exactly very good odds (what, like 2 out of 9 possibilities?), so nobody exactly won my little guessing game. Thanks for the support though – it's nice to know people actually read and review this fic, and like it as well…*smiles*

I have changed a few things to the fic's characteristics. After writing a few chapters, this fic is not exactly a "parody" of anything. Also, this is only vaguely based on those video games I talked about – probably the only thing remotely like Tekken is the hand-to-hand combat. And believe it or not, this fic will actually have a plot!

Djanil: Oh goodie.

LoneWolf16: *sighs* I guess I should still do the disclaimer though…even though I repeatedly say that I don't won YGO.

Umm, also a side note…the end of this is pretty violent. If the last chapter was funny, this is on the other side of the spectrum. Well, considering that someone dies, it has to be pretty violent, but this might be a little too…bloody. Oh well…

So anyway, with that done…onto another battle!

--------------------------------------------------

__

Chapter 5: Bloodbath

Everyone was still in slight shock of the previous battle that had taken place. Hormones and emotions seem to have a big influence on the earlier fights. 

Kaiba shook his head. Some people never used their heads. Tea should have seen that one coming. But no, she let her female emotions get a hold of her.

Just then, the announcer returned from the mall. The door swung open to reveal the announcer's grinning face. (He was still smiling from the food fight.) "Can Ryou Bakura and Ishizu Ishtar please come with me for the next duel?"

Ishizu serenely turned around and walked towards the unnamed announcer.

Ryou winced as he looked at Ishizu, the opponent he would face. Of course, Bakura saw as well…

Look all pitiful and weak as you always do, vessel. It'll make it all more sweeter when I kill that bitch woman.

Amazing enough, Ryou spoke back. No you won't, Bakura. You won't send anyone else to the graveyard.

Aww, you're going to make me cry. Wake up, vessel. I am your master. You do what I want.

As Ryou walked towards the announcer, Ryou clenched his fist. He could NOT let his yami inflict pain again. He just couldn't…

* * * * *

The car ride was a silent one. Ryou kept feebly arguing with Bakura, and Ishizu was staring off into space, trying to make sense of the visions she had seen. 

What were they trying to say? She had seen the pyramids crumble, the millenium items stolen, and the world covered in heavy darkness. She had seen the God Cards ripped into shreds, and a manic laugh haunted her dreams. Were they simply fictions of her mind, or were they truly visions of the future?

The only way to tell was to enter this tournament and find out the truth.

She smiled briefly. To think that she would enter a combat tournament. But then her smiled faded, because in the next few moments she would have to enter combat herself.

* * * * *

The car rolled to a stop in front of a dreary, dark alley.

"That will be the dueling arena."

Ishizu's eyes widened; Bakura, who was watching through Ryou's eyes, smirked. The alleyway was dank, dirty, and covered with graffiti. A few trash cans littered the small space. A place most likely frequented by gangs, beggars…and thieves. 

What a perfect setting for death.

No…

What makes you think you can stop me? Your energy has already weakened simply by arguing with me.

Ryou and Ishizu moved into the alley and took their battle positions. Ryou stood rigidly straight, practically waiting for a blow while Ishizu stood relaxed and ready.

"BEGIN."

Ishizu began right off by creating an immediate shield around her, using her Millenium Necklace. A golden glow surrounded her, and she waited for an attack.

Which never came.

Ryou was squeezing his eyes shut, hoping that Ishizu would attack and end this before Bakura took over and begin whipping knives around. 

But an attack never came.

They both stood there for a few moments, with absolutely nothing happening. (The announcer shook his head. This was pathetic.)

Ryou cracked open an eyelid; Ishizu peered through her shield.

"Tomb robber, I know you are there." A pause, and silence. "Thief then, and coward. Are you afraid to test your skill against me?"

What was Ishizu doing? Ryou wildly wondered. Did she _want_ to be killed? Didn't she see what Bakura did to those he defeated in Battle City? He couldn't let Bakura be let loose…

Ishizu was deliberately provoking Bakura. She knew about the spirit of the Millenium Ring, and the troubles he had caused. Perhaps, she thought, it was destiny for them to confront each other. Perhaps it was fate; she had to stop this power-hungry yami before he got too far…

"Has the greatest thief of Egypt lost his touch?"

Bakura growled. Typical female, she just hid behind her shields and taunted him. Him, the greatest _tomb robber_ of all of Egypt, and the world! He'd show her…

Ryou could feel Bakura seizing control. Ryou gritted his teeth and tried to restrain his yami. No…you…can't…

I CAN and I WILL!

Ishizu could see the battle going within Ryou's mind. The pain that he must be going through, and the determination that he showed… "Ryou, let Bakura come forth."

Ryou's eyes flew open.

"Let me challenge him." Her eyes hardened. "Let me be the one to break his lust for power and pain."

Ryou couldn't withstand Bakura any longer and let his mind slip away. Bakura emerged and had a feral grin on his face, hair wild and eyes narrowed. Immediately, he began calculating and glancing, strategizing and planning, for the most torturous death he could inflict on the woman.

"Woman, your very minutes are numbered now." Bakura spat.

Ishizu waited. Now that Bakura was out and temper enraged, the battle would truly commence now…

Bakura immediately tested Ishizu's shield with a blast from his Millenium Ring. A flare of light, and his attack was reflected back at him. He absorbed his energy back; the shield she created was formidable enough.

But there are plenty of ways to destroy a shield.

Bakura seized more magic from the Ring and created a whirlwind of edged mage-bolts. They should be able to shred the shield to bits. He grinned evilly; this should be fun. To see her being sliced into her anatomical parts…

The shield began to be eaten up by the tornado of blades. Then Ishizu countered with a tactic Bakura had never seen. She let her shield loose.

Loose, and floating. Normally, shields are rigid and stiff for strength, but now it was supple and bent easily, but did not break. The blades could find no purchase on the shield now and the shield simply spun around in circles, keeping Ishizu unharmed and unwearied.

Bakura growled. Stupid woman, did she truly think that she could defy him for long?

"Bakura, it seems as if you cannot do anything against me."

And his temper flared. Bakura summoned the Morphing Jar to eat away her shield.

The jar opened up and began to suck away at Ishizu's energy in the shield. Ishizu was now in a dilemma. To let the Morphing Jar stay would mean a constant drain in energy. To recall her shield would mean that the Morphing Jar had a way to get at her and send her to the graveyard. And to attempt to destroy the Morphing Jar would require her to dissipate her shield anyway, for a shield worked both ways. To block things from the outside also meant blocking things from the inside. 

Bakura smirked as well. He too, knew the choices that Ishizu had before her. But before he could gloat over her apparent female inability to choose, Ishizu had found an answer to her jar problem. First, she readied a lightning bolt within her defenses. Next she created another shield; like a shield within a shield, but left the lightning bolt in the middle. 

Then she dispelled her first shield.

The Morphing Jar shook free and reached for her second shield. But before it could attack and feed again, the lightning bolt struck it and sent the Jar back to the Shadow Realm.

Bakura cursed at being foiled. By the gods of Egypt, he was going to take this woman down…

He glared at the shield. That glowing, golden shield. The one that separated him from her, from death and life. How could the shield move so freely?

Then he found a solution. The shield could flow and hover because it was no longer connected to her magic. But if he forced the shield inward, the shield would implode on itself, having nowhere else to go…

Bakura grabbed more power from the Shadow Realm and began to surround and force pure power on the shield. Dark magic filled the alley, and people could see the dim glow from blocks away. As he expected, the shield receded and bent inward, until it could go no further…and burst. 

Ishizu was struck by overwhelming magic. It blew her off her feet and she crumpled, temporarily knocked out. Bakura had an evil grin on his face…now was the time to end this…

Bakura whipped out one of many knives hidden on him, and began to stalk towards Ishizu. He began to think on what cuts and slices he would make, perhaps a gut wound first, and then a nice, decorative design cut into her back, with the blood drips as a bonus…

But yet another flare of light came from the Millenium Necklace. Apparently, the Necklace would protect its bearer. Ishizu's body disappeared. 

More curses in ancient Egyptian. May Obelisk the Tormentor rain down all his fury upon that female…

The Ring glowed as well. After all, two people are needed for hide-and-seek. Or in this case, stalk-and-destroy. The pointers of the Ring indicated Ishizu was towards the right. The hunt had begun.

Ishizu groaned and opened her eyes. Where was she? In a covered thing, apparently. She had felt her Necklace teleport her elsewhere, but exactly where? She looked around. Dark, dank, and distinctly smelly…Ishizu popped her head out, and looked down. 

She was in a dumpster.

Ishizu groaned. Why the Necklace thought this was a good hiding place was beyond her, but she definitely did not want to be in a large trash bin when Bakura came looking for her.

Which he did, in the few seconds that Ishizu took to crawl out of the dumpster.

Ryou, while looking through Bakura's eyes, was a little shocked. Ishizu was now disheveled, dirty, and covered with garage. The white dress she wore was now stained and ripped. He never thought he'd see Ishizu in this state.

Neither did Bakura. "Oh, look at this. The whore has defiled herself down to the worth of compost." 

Ishizu gritted her teeth and struck at Bakura with a blast of Millenium magic.

Bakura easily deflected it. "Tut, tut. You should seriously try strengthening your powers."

"And steal that power from others like a thief like you? No thank you, street rat."

Bakura's eyes flashed. "It's TOMB ROBBER to you, bitch, and the GREATEST one at that!" Bakura flung his knife at her, and the air hissed as the knife flew towards Ishizu.

Ishizu teleported away, behind Bakura. He whirled around and snarled.

"What, afraid to come out and fight? Just hide and run, and keep safe behind your shield…" Bakura spat.

Ishizu glared back. Very rude, this thief was. She'd teach him some manners. Ishizu held her hands around her Necklace and fired a blast towards Bakura. 

Who returned it with another blast of his own. The two attacks collided with each other, creating a huge explosion. Both staggered back. 

This was a little more like it for Bakura. Attack and counterattack, take and receive, and then retaliate. The fight was purely using magic, and the buildings nearby were beginning to shake from the aftershocks.

Ishizu was beginning to worry. Both of them had taken hits, but neither one of them was backing down. Bakura was enjoying the explosions and was laughing at it all. 

"Did you seriously think you could stop me?" Bakura sneered, as he flung another knife.

Ishizu dodged it and created another shield to give her a temporary relief from the barrage of attacks. How, in name of Isis, was she going to stop this madman?

Bakura growled at the shield. Not another Ra-forsaken shield; those were so annoying. He snarled and whipped another knife at her. Of course, it simply bounced off, but he didn't care. He'd make the whole city come down to ruins in order to get what he wanted.

Bakura turned towards one of the crumbling brick walls nearby and called on the power of the Millenium Ring to blast the shaking walls and deliver a dump load of bricks onto Ishizu. 

KA-BOOM!

A shower of bricks, mortar, and glass showered down on Ishizu. Her shield stiffened, and then gradually bent beneath the weight. And then slowly, ever so slowly, it straightened and the load slid off the resilient shield. 

"ARRRGH! Why can't you just DIE?!?" Bakura screamed. "May Osiris damn you for all eternity and may Amut eat your bloody soul and--" A long string of curses followed.

Ishizu ignored Bakura's blasphemy. Her chest heaved and she strained to catch her breath. This thief had more than she had expected. If only she could have used the Necklace's power to see the future, but that cursed Ring prevented that.

Bakura snatched out yet another knife from one of his many hidden sheathes. He had knives on him galore – arm sheathes, leg sheathes, a few around his chest, behind his back, around his waist, and quite a few down his sides…

Bakura began to stalk closer towards the barrier between him and Ishizu. Perhaps, with a little help from his Ring, he could cut through that bastard shield.

Ishizu decided to change his plans by teleporting away. However, she only went a short distance. Either she was tired or she was deliberately provoking Bakura. 

Bakura whirled around. Infuriating woman! He leapt towards her, but she moved away again.

This time, Bakura saw the loophole – she could not bring her shield along with her. When she teleported, her protective shield was temporary gone, until she made a new one. With an insane grin on his face, he leapt towards her again, anticipating another teleport and the weakness revealed.

As he predicted, Ishizu dissappeared, and in the split second opening of appearing, Bakura moved to throw his knife for the lethal blow.

And found that his arm could not move. His hikari was fighting him!

You…can't…do…it…

Bakura's arm strained. The knife tip wobbled as it went from moving to stopping still. 

"RYOU!" Bakura roared. "I AM YOUR MASTER! DO YOU _DARE DEFY_ ME?!?"

Ishizu eyes widened. Ryou was fighting his other self in order to stop Bakura? That was a paradox indeed…

The Millenium Ring flared and Bakura was bathed in its glow. 

"YOU WILL _NOT_ GET IN MY WAY!"

Ryou could feel himself slammed back into his soul room. Battered and bruised, he slid down the cool, white walls. A blaze of magic swirled around him, causing him to scream in pain as it cut his skin and punched every nervous cell geared for pain in his body. Bakura was going to teach him a major, brutal lesson very, very soon…after he was through with Ishizu.

Ishizu could only stare in shock. How could someone's other half, his other very soul be so abusive to his aibou? She had to stop this madness…

She walked quickly towards Bakura, who was currently distracted with punishing Ryou as much as possible for disobeying him. Ishizu then stuck a major blow on Bakura, punching him right in his face while calling on a surge of Shadow Magic to strike Bakura. Bakura was blown off his feet, with the knife skidding out of his reach. 

Bakura used every curse ever known to him. 

Ishizu stood over him, holding another mage-bolt, ready to blast him. "Do you surrender, thief?"

Bakura snarled. "I never surrender. May Ra flame you where you stand, and leave nothing but ashes!"

"Then you leave me with no choice."

The death blow began to fall – until Bakura grabbed a handful of gutter spew and flung it at her face. Blinded, the direction of the magic altered and slammed into the concrete only a few millimeters away from Bakura's face.

Unfazed at cheating death, Bakura quickly rolled over, snatched out a knife, and stabbed what was closest – Ishizu's left leg.

Gasping, Ishizu fell while Bakura rose. The tomb robber grinned evilly, the taste of victory and blood on his tongue. 

"How sad, Ishizu Ishtar. You have lost this duel."

Ishizu tried to shield herself, but it flickered and died out. Her reserves were drained, and there was nothing left for her to defend with. 

Bakura grabbed Ishizu's hair and jerked her up. Mud dripped down from her face. She moaned and closed her eyes. Bakura hissed, "You have failed in your destiny…"

Knives peppered Ishizu's body, like a crude form of acupuncture; but instead of relieving pain, it caused more pain. The once-white dress soaked in blood and mud, never again to shine in purity. In his soul room, Ryou tried to block out what he was feeling, but failed, for the visions of death are too strong to withstand. Ryou knew what his other half was capable of, and he hated what was coming, what Bakura would now do. A quick slash of his knife slit her throat. Ishizu's blood gushed out like a river, to pool in puddles around Bakura's feet.

"K.O.!"

But Bakura did not stop. His shirt became stained blood-red, full with death. Bakura then began to stab Ishizu's body, reveling in her death throes, her eyes already glazed and unseeing. Blood poured over his fingers; he licked them, loving the spice of pain. Bakura released the pent-up rage he had held for so long, sated his thirst for blood, becoming drunk from drinking the cup of agony. Her arms dribbled red, dropping little red raindrops on the concrete. Bakura laughed, a manic laugh, filled with blood, death, and suffering…

* * * * *

Somewhere else in Domino, another person laughed along, glorifying in the death of Ishizu Ishtar.

Red swirls surrounded him, having the sparkle of magic, but tainted. Tainted with the death of another.

"Another person after my own heart…"

-------------------------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: O.O Wow. I never knew I could be this bloody. 

Djanil: *nods* I liked it.

LoneWolf16: O.O You liked it?!?

Djanil: You killed someone. Very good.

LoneWolf16: WHAT?!? *ducks flying objects* No, I didn't enjoy killing Ishizu! *Runs from readers* Yipe! *LoneWolf16 runs around dodging enraged readers for killing character*

LoneWolf16: *pant* Okay! Okay! I'll make what I hinted at in chapter 4 clear! *Seriously* People _will_ die in this fic. Very sorry. However, the power prize at the end of the tournament has the power to revive people. That's why Pegasus entered, to bring back Cecilia. So, although people will die, if the winner chooses, he or she can use he power to revive everyone. IF the winner wants to. So, Ishizu might be dead now, but she MIGHT come back. 

Sooo, with that done, *smiles* hope you guys liked this chapter. Not exactly as amusing as the last one, and definitely darker, but it was longer and certainly a nice contest between two wills. Ishizu sure did put up a good fight though…

Hope you guys don't get too mad at me for Ishizu's death. *cringes* I also hope you'll still read future chapters. I don't think the next one is going to be so deep or painful, probably funny like the last one because it's…Marik vs. Mako! That should be a gag…former madman against fisher-boy…

So, a different guessing game. Guess where the battle will take place! I've give you a clue…you guys have already mentioned it in reviews! There's only five possibilities – the Shadow Realm, school, street/city, Duelist Kingdom, or Kaiba's mansion. Now you have better odds. Same prize – you win, I'll use a character with a name you picked out. 

Review and guess! Flames are actually appreciated; lets me know people are actually reading this. But praises are always welcome! ^_^ Until the next update, y'all!


	6. Battle of Titans And Minds

LoneWolf16: *goggles* Geez, I guess people don't like violent fics…*shrugs* Oh, well, this one a bit more fun…

Sorry this took so long. But I was rushing to finish / "pre-write" one of my other fics, so I kinda had this one hold. But I'm done with that now, so new chapters for this one should be coming along a bit faster. I think; school is in full swing now.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. 

---------------------------

__

Chapter 6: Battle of Titans and Minds

Everyone was staring at the television screen. Splatters of blood ran down the walls and floor of the alleyway; a few droplets had even managed to hit the camera. Although they knew that Duelist Combat would be violent, this was more than they had bargained for…

On the screen, Bakura reached down to remove th Millenium Necklace from her deceased holder. "You won't be needing this now." Bakura carefully stored the necklace in one of his many pockets. He then began to recover his throwing knives; however, he purposely left one behind, stabbed into Ishizu's neck.

The announcer and Bakura walked past Ishizu's defiled body, leaving her behind for the rats. 

Back at the waiting room, everyone was in an outrage. Ishizu was simply to be left there, alone? Yami thought that was highly undignified, not to mention wrong in Egyptian culture, to leave someone dead. And now a Millenium Item holder is gone; and the item itself under the thief's control. 

Pretty much everyone else was almost sick.

Marik Ishtar, however, brother of Ishizu Ishtar, was enraged and out of control. His beloved sister was now dead, killed by that Ra-forsaken thief. And no one was there to take her back, to have her properly buried and paid her last rites.

Marik grabbed one of the nearby guards. "Why isn't anyone bringing her back? _Why have they left her?_ Do you have no shame, leaving the dead to lie?" Marik whipped out the Millenium Rod and put it dangerously close to the guard's throat. "Do I need to make you get her myself?" The eye of the rod glowed with power. Marik was intending to take over this one's mind…

To those that watched, it seemed as if out of nowhere, a flash of red light circled around Marik for an instant. Afterwards, they doubted they saw anything at all. Marik, however, gasped and dropped the Rod.

To those that had magic, they saw or felt a flash of death and pain as well. Yami stared closely at Marik, who stooped down to pick up his Rod. Something had happened, but he didn't know quite what. Shadi looked on with some comprehension; he thought that he would see something like this. Marik was confused. The Rod had been blocked…

The guard that Marik had threatened simply shrugged, not fazed at all. The announcer then opened the door, letting Bakura back into the room. Marik growled at the murderer, his eyes narrowing. 

Marik burst out, "_How could you—_"

The announcer cut him off. "There is no burial."

Bakura made his way to a secluded corner of the room, grinning evilly. Marik glared and moved to get in Bakura's face.

The announcer stopped Marik's approach. "The next duel will be between Marik Isthar and Mako Tsunami." 

Marik halted, and then stalked over towards the door. His eyes, however, never left Bakura's face. His eyes said it all – _I'll be coming back to finish this later. Murderer_.

In the back, the booming laughter of Mako stopped. He had been chatting with Joey. Mako stood up and waved to Joey. "So long. I must go do battle."

Joey waved back. "See you. Come back after you whip him, alright?"

Mako smiled. "Sure thing." But after seeing what Bakura had done, he doubted if that would be true…

* * * * *

The car was silent for most of the car ride. Each duelist was brooding over what would come in the next few minutes.

Marik was inwardly seething. How dare that tomb robber, that thief, take the life of his sister? How could the host of this cursed tournament allow such death and blood? How could anyone be so ruthless? Marik winced. He knew one, and it was his own yami… Marik growled. He'd make that robber of his sister's life pay, and whoever the host of this combat too, and whoever would stand in his way…

Mako was looking out the car window, seeing not buildings but the sea. Somewhere out there, his father was waiting for him. _I won't let you down, father_, he vowed. _And I shall win with honor_.

The car turned and moved into the parking lot. The sign they had passed read, "Welcome to Dominio High School!"

Their eyes widened as they read the sign. They were going to wreck the school. What fun…

* * * * *

There is something about school that makes confrontations serious and dangerous. The announcer led them to the first classroom open: room 4, used for teaching foods. And cooking. And the various implements included…

The announcer nodded. "The entire school building is the dueling arena. Feel free to duel as you like."

The two duelists took their positions.

"BEGIN."

Mako whipped out his deck and pulled out a card. "I call upon the powers of Atlantis: A Legendary Ocean!"

Water came rushing in, filling the room (and the school) up to waist level. Marik was almost swept away from the waves of water. In desperation, Marik invoked the powers of the Millenium Rod. Instantly, Mako's eyes began to become glazed and dull – signals that the Rod was gaining control.

Marik grinned. This duel would be over soon, and if he had his way, with little bloodshed as well.

Mako stood still, under the control of the rod. In his far-off mind, another being was controlling him. But for some reason, he didn't mind…

Marik gestured with the rod, and Mako dove underneath the water. There Marik commanded him to wait. That is, until he drowned. If Marik felt like killing someone. Which in the current, madding moment he was in, he certainly did…

The seconds ticked off. Mako was currently underwater, sitting there, holding his breath. Marik was standing, Rod on his hips, looking a bit bored. The announcer mentally winced. His master would not be pleased with this easy battle.

In the far, hidden, almost-squashed mind of Mako Tsunami, his father was yelling at him.

"Mako! What are you doing? You have things to do!"

__

Father?

"A true man of the sea never gives up!"

__

I remember that…

"Hah! You don't remember anything! Where's your vow? Where's your courage? Where's your _honor_?"

Mako awoke from his stupor. Where was it? Where was he? Then the Rod contracted upon his mind, forcing it to continue its job – drowning…

"This is a challenge! And what did I tell you to do with them?"

__

Take it on…

Mako started to fight the control of the Rod. His mind, however, was weakened from the lack of oxygen. Nevertheless, the courage of Mako began to turn the tide.

Marik frowned. Mako was coming back; he was fighting the bonds he had put on the man's mind. He focused on the power of the Rod, and began to reestablish control…

It was a battle of minds. Mako was breaking his bonds, and Marik was holding them and creating new ones. Seconds were ticking; a person can hold their breath for only so long. But like Joey Wheeler, Marik had underestimated the determination, will, and heart of the sea duelist. 

Mako sputtered and gasped, standing straight and tall from the water. Marik's mouth was agape. The Rod had been thwarted again? Something was wrong…

Mako glared at Marik. "Tried to take me over, Ishtar? Seems like it didn't work." He grabbed something off one of the counters. "Perhaps you should be taught a lesson." He threw the object where it hit Marik squarely on the head.

Marik tumbled down into the water, hit smack on the head with a metal pot. He too came up sputtering and gasping, to see Mako laughing his head off.

"By the…seven seas…I have never…seen…anything…so funny!"

"What?" Marik spat out.

"Your…head." Mako gasped.

"What?!?" Marik felt his head. He touched something hard, metallic, and curved. He looked up. The pot thrown at him had now become his helmet…

The laughter was contagious. Marik couldn't help but smile as he took off the "helmet." "Mako, get a grip."

Mako was doubled over, laughing. Marik grinned and sloshed over to a drawer, where he pulled out the Almighty Spatula. And gave Mako a Spatula Slap.

WHAP!

Mako went head over heels, to land smack in the water and come back up gasping for air. "Hey! That's uncalled for!"

"Who said this was a fair tournament?" Marik asked reasonably. And gave yet another Almighty Spatula Slap.

WHAP!

Mako went down in the water again. A few seconds later, Marik felt his legs pulled out underneath him.

They both came back up, Marik gasping, Mako grinning. "That was fun. Shall we do it again?"

Marik playfully growled. "Why you little fisherman! I should kill you and have done with it!"

Mako laughed. "But you won't." He then swept his arm across the top of the water, creating a huge splash aimed right at Marik.

Marik yelled, shielding his face as is customary to do so while being splashed. Marik then turned around and used the Almighty Spatula to create the Spatula Splash. Mako grinned back, and then the two duelists, formerly out for each other's blood, began to play like two little boys in a swimming pool.

Squeals of glee, dunking, whacking, gigantic waves, and laughter filled the empty hallways of the school. By now, the "battle" had moved to the gym, which was like the Supreme Swimming Pool. Mako had used several ocean field magic cards by now, and the water level was about 20 feet deep. 

Mako scooped up a pot of water and tossed it at Marik. He had taken a pot from the cooking room and loved bonking Marik with it or tossing water.

Marik still had his Almighty Spatula, but now also had other "weapons" at his disposal. Some of the basketballs were floating around, and Marik had fun time throwing them at Mako just when he was about to do something. The Millenium Rod was half-forgotten, stuffed into Marik's belt. 

The announcer was left to wallow in misery, becoming completely soaked and disgusted. No, his master would certainly not like this…

* * * * *

Outside, a mother and her young daughter Sybil was walking to the park. Sybil was gazing around like a young child would and saw the school. It looked a bit funny…

"Mommy, why is the school all wet?"

"Honey, they're probably doing some sort of remodeling."

Sybil shrugged. Okay, but why was the playground becoming flooded?

"Come on, dear, we have to hurry up or we won't have time to play!"

Sybil trotted to catch up. She did make note to come back again and find out why there was water coming out of the windows.

* * * * *

Marik and Mako were having a grand old time. In their minds, they knew that they were supposed to be fighting, but they wanted to forget all that and simply believe in good times.

Someone didn't quite agree with that. 

Marik felt Him coming, reaching, and managed to gasp out a warning to Mako before it was too late. "Watch out! He's…coming!"

Mako stopped in mid-splash. "What?"

"My…other…self…"

Then his eyes blazed and the other side of Marik came forth, seizing control. Yami-Marik had come back. His crazed eyes rolled and he sneered at Mako. "Enjoying yourself?"

Mako dropped the basketball. "What - who - you - where's Marik?" 

"Marik? Gone, and will not be coming back anytime soon." He dropped the spatula and pulled out the Millenium Rod. "So, since you like having fun, shall we play a game?"

"A-- game?"

"Yes, a game, you fool."

"But—"

"Are you scared? I thought your father taught you to take on all challenges. And so I challenge you, mortal, to a game of which will make the very oceans you trust in tremble!"

Mako shook his fist. "Do you deny the power of the deep? The very waters will rise up against you, traitor! I accept your challenge!"

* * * * *

The two of them stood on the stands on opposite sides of the gym, the bottom now covered with water.

"The game is simple, fisherboy. We each summon a monster to this world and let them do battle. Whosoever wins, shall continue. Whosoever loses, will be dead and his power consumed." He paused. "So let us begin."

Mako raised his arms. "I summon the Fortress Whale! Come forth!" 

Lightening flashed and rain began to fall within the school. A huge, colossal being came down from the sky, to splash down into the room. The Fortress Whale had heeded his call.

Yami-Marik raised the rod above his hand. He laughed amidst the rain and water, the wind ruffling his hair. "You fool! Although the power of the gods is not yet open to me, I can still summon higher powers than you cannot comprehend!" The rod blazed, and the returned madman cried out, "Suijin! I summon you!"

A whirlpool swirled around, and a blaze of light formed on the bottom. The water elemental came into being, brought forth by Yami Marik.

A battle of titans had begun.

The element of water began to shoot streams of pure power at the whale. Big as it was, it could not dodge the blows quickly and was hit several times. It groaned in pain.

Mako gasped, clasping his side. He pulled away his hand, and it was slick with blood. Eyes wide, he stared at the opposing side, where Yami Marik was grinning and laughing at his shock. 

"Surprised? Every time your monster is hurt, you are hurt as well. Your blood will bleed as your monster bleeds, you will cry out as it will cry out. So begin to pray to whatever god you believe in mortal, because your time here is about to end…"

The titans roared and raged. The whale had not lived in the sea for thousands of years without learning how to survive. It leapt above the water, to hover there by ancient magic long forgotten. Its roar filled the gym, to shake the very foundations, and it began to shower the water below with power.

Yami Marik screamed as he felt Suigin take a few hits. The water churned and frothed, to spray the poor, terrified announcer and he attempted to float and survive this mad battle of giants. 

There was pretty much nothing Suigin could do. All that it did was create a shield of sheer water to protect itself, but that shield would only last for so long…

Yami Marik shrieked in anger. He would not lose; he would not be defeated! He invoked the power of the Millenium Rod, intending to take over that feeble mind of Mako and end this.

Mako felt the intrusion almost instantly. He screamed, hating the feeling of force and hate, of losing control.

"You cannot stop me!" Yami Marik yelled from the battering and waves crashing.

"Noooooooooooo!" Mako clutched his head. The feeling of traitor, of Marik suddenly turning against him…

~STOP IT!!!~

__

What?

~//You get out of my way!//~

~No! I won't let you!~

__

Who?

~//I must gain the power!//~

~The power you covet is not yours to take!~

__

But—

~//I shall take what is rightfully mine!//~

~_NO!_~

Yami Marik too grabbed his head, fighting the other being within his own mind. Two humans now screamed in agony, each fighting to control their minds. From titans to the inner world, the three battled for supremacy. Mental defenses were destroyed, secrets unleashed, and their very minds being slowly destroyed. The announcer watched in shock, seeing only grimaces of pain and never knowing the mental anguish.

Mako's head reeled. Two many beings, too many thoughts. He didn't know where he began and someone else ended. Was that really Marik inside his head? But what was that other being, that crazy one?

~//You fool! You cannot stop my power!//~

~No! You can't!~

Mako screamed. He felt like his mind was being torn apart. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

In his pain and suffering, Mako did not notice the edge of the stand. He toppled over, to fall within the torment, where the two titans were still fighting. Suijin had managed to raise itself on a pure wave of water; and the two leviathans were now waging battle above the water. Mako tumbled into the froth, right in the middle of the battle.

Suijin had charged up a ball of energy and had just loosed it.

Mako fell right into it.

Mako screamed, the waves of power, the power of the ocean, sweep through him. His very bones quivered and his body shook.

Then he fell, into the depths. The last thought Marik heard, before Mako's life was snuffed out, was, _Father…_

"K.O.!"

* * * * *

Sibyl's eyes were as wide as saucers. She had just seen two enormous monsters kill some poor man. It was raining inside the building. And the water was pouring out of the window.

The little girl was getting all wet, standing in the playground, which was now flooded. She thought about that poor man. He had looked so sad.

There was another man too. He looked scary.

She got off the slide, to go back to her friend's house before her mom found out that she was gone. She wanted to tell her mommy what she had seen. She would make everything better.

Sybil trotted out the playground, a silent witness to one man's death. One little, innocent girl.

* * * * *

Somewhere else in Domino, another person had watched.

More magic gathered around him. He nodded in approval. Not as much as last time, but enough to satisfy him. 

The man folded his hands. The next one should be starting soon. 

------------------------------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: O.O Okay, that was supposed to be funny or at least lighter than the last chapter, but it didn't exactly some out that way. Man, this was actually kinda serious, except for that middle part. *shrugs* But at least it wasn't so…bloody.

*smiles* Yeah, **Mugendai**, you guessed right! Your chosen name appeared in this chapter, and I'm actually thinking she'll come back in later chapters. Just uh, don't get too attached. This is a kinda violent ficcie… ^^;;;;;;;

*winces* If the characters were kinda off, sorry. Oh, and sorry that the location wasn't exactly a big part of this fic. I kinda needed a big room to hold all of the water in, and school happened to be the first thing I thought of. But don't worry, I think it'll play a part later on. 

Hope you all liked this chapter. I'll try to get the next one written and posted up soon. See you all!


	7. Lightning Strike

LoneWolf16: Okay, I just don't know what's with me. I try being serious and this comes out funny and then serious again. I have absolutely no writing style for this fic; it's just _everything_. Seriously, I tried to make this solemn and all that since characters are going to be dying left and right. But I can't help it…this fic has no set genre at all. Or maybe it's just the characters. . Whatever. So warning, readers – the tides may change… 

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. So go away, all money hungry lawyers. 

----------------------------------------------------

__

Chapter Seven: Lightning Strike

Mako's death had hit many of the remaining duelists hard. He had been the only cheerful duelist in Duelist Combat. Although he too, had a reason for entering this deadly tournament, he was the only one who would laugh, smile, and joke with death surrounding him. With Mako Tsunami gone, the atmosphere was dampened with loss.

Joey was hit especially hard. Just before Mako had left, Mako had told Joey about his father. Both Joey and Mako had lost their fathers: one to the sea, and the other to alcohol. In a way, Joey admired Mako for his loyalty to his father and secretly believed that if Mako could find his father, maybe, just maybe, Joey could find his father also. The real one, the one that was hidden under the kegs of beer, the one his mother used to love. But now with Mako gone, it seemed as if both Mako's and Joey's dreams were swept away by the tides of sadness.

The announcer unexpectedly came back with a weeping Marik. Yami Marik had retreated after losing so much energy, leaving Marik to deal with Mako's death. In that brief span of time, Marik had begun to consider Mako as a friend. But like so many other times in Marik's life, happiness was quickly snatched away.

Marik slumped into a corner, forgetting revenge with Bakura for the moment and instead wallowed in his grief. Grief for his sister, grief for Mako, and grief for his failure.

The stone-hearted announcer uncaringly declared the next duel of death. "The next duel will be Seto Kaiba against Maximillion Pegasus. Please come with me."

The two rose from the benches and moved towards the door. Kaiba grumbled beneath his breath, "Finally. I am getting so tired of watching these fools play around." 

Pegasus just gave that strange, mysterious smile at Kaiba. Kaiba glared at him, and stalked through the door and into the black limousine that the announcer was waiting in.

* * * * * 

"So, Kaiba-boy, are you looking forward to our little duel?" Pegasus chatted.

Kaiba crossed his arms. "I am, Pegasus. And now you are going to pay for what you did to my little brother."

"Aaah, that little fiasco. I must say that I truly sorry about that. I was, shall I say, not myself at that time."

"Meaning…?"

"I was too interested in my Cecilia that I forgot about other people."

Kaiba snorted and turned his head. "Figures that you would never make any sense."

"Oh, come on now, Kaiba-boy. Don't be so harsh." Pegasus twirled a finger around his silver hair. 

"Whatever, Pegasus. I have a duel to do, and things to settle. And they happen to revolve around _you_." Kaiba growled.

"Whatever you say, Kaiba-boy. Whatever you say."

* * * * *

They stopped in the parking lot of a park. A large field (one of the few in Japan) was nearby with various hills, bushes and small trees. Thunderclouds were beginning to rumble, and no one was nearby except for Kaiba, Pegasus and the announcer.

"The dueling arena is the surrounding field. Feel free to move about."

The two former business partners squared off. A thundercloud nearby flashed a warning of lightning, and it looked like the weatherman had been wrong again today.

"BEGIN."

As if that word had spoken towards the clouds, the heavens opened up and rained like fury. Kaiba and Pegasus were instantly soaked. And being businessmen, they were unused to being exceedingly wet. 

Kaiba growled. Dang weather was going to make his cleaning bills go sky-high.

Pegasus looked like a wet white rat. Hair all strung down and soaked, face dripping water, and only his Millenium Eye glinting brightly in the rain. Nevertheless, Pegasus still had that half-smile on his face.

"Shall we begin Kaiba-boy, with this lovely setting at our backs?"

"Fine."

And so it began. Two men, both alike in dignity, but using totally different techniques. Kaiba was attempting to get close so he could wallop Pegasus, but the rain was hindering Kaiba's visibility and mobility. Pegasus had the advantage of his Eye – he could blast at Kaiba while staying far, far away.

Well, actually, Pegasus had a lot of advantages.

Okay, a lot.

Poor, poor Kaiba. He really was getting a beating by Pegasus. Oh, he hadn't gotten hit by Pegasus – yet – but Pegasus was definitely hitting something else of Kaiba's. His pride. 

Kaiba prided himself on his superior training and dedication. He was, of course, Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, second degree black belt, and not to be trifled with. He could beat anyone he met in a one-on-one spar, and Pegasus was just a tall, gangly businessman. (Kaiba was one as well, but that's beside the point.) And this infuriating white-haired man was getting in his way!

"Oh Kaiba-boy! Where's your spunk? You haven't managed to hit me even once." Pegasus taunted.

Kaiba growled and lunged at him from about ten meters away. However, since it was 1) dark and 2) raining, Kaiba slipped and fell flat on his face onto the wet, slick grass.

Pegasus looked down. "Whoops, Kaiba-boy. Seems like you'll never catch me." He then trailed off into his television dreams. "Just like Funny Bunny and Ruff-Ruff…run, run, run, but you'll never catch me, Kaiba-boy."

Lying down in the grass, Kaiba's mind was swirling. (Abruptly falling flat onto your face kinda knocks it outta you.) Little images of cartoon bunnies and Joey-dogs were running in circles around Kaiba's head. And one scene was startlingly clear…his little brother Mokuba, lying almost dead in the lonely hospital bed.

"Huh, Kaiba-boy?"

That did it. Stupid cartoons were not going to get the best of Seto Kaiba. Kaiba growled and lunged at Pegasus again, mud dripping from his face. 

Pegasus jerked back and launched a blast from the Eye. However, Kaiba was past caring about superficial troubles such as highly dangerous Millenium blasts and kept on running at Pegasus. Pegasus was caught off guard and Kaiba tackled him.

They fell to the ground with Kaiba pummeling Pegasus for all that he was worth. (Which is a lot.) The mud was being washed off of Kaiba's face by the rain, only to drip onto Pegasus, who was getting mauled by a mad Kaiba.

"I am sick *whap* of your stupid *whack* cartoons! And this *smack* is what *whap* you get *smack* for stealing *whump* my little *whap* brother's *whack* soul!" This was followed by several other Japanese curses, along with a good all around beating for poor Pegsy. 

Now it was Pegasus that was on the disadvantage. A very angry former business partner was disfiguring his lovely face (to him) and he was in no such position to return the favor. Pegasus was not exactly a man interested in physical exercise. But fortunately, his shadow powers were still usable…

The Millenium Eye glowed. "Relinquished! *whack* Ow! That's my eye! Come here right now or I'm going to be—"

Thankfully, the very disturbing duel monster heeded its master's cries and came onto the playing field. If Pegasus could have, he would have sighed in relief. But in any case, Relinquished did what it did best – sucking out the enemies energy and transferring it to its master. 

Kaiba could actually feel his strength slipping away, could feel his punches become weaker and weaker, and could not resist as Relinquished enveloped him and took him into its depths. The tides had turned once again…

Pegasus stood up in the rain and stared into Kaiba ice-cold eyes. "Sorry, Kaiba-boy. Can't let you have all the fun." His lone eye was dark and weary, but the Millenium Eye glinted in the sleet. 

"And why not?" Kaiba spat out. He struggled to break free, but Relinquished clamped him even more.

"Issues and matters that don't concern you. Or would ever concern you, I suppose." Pegasus trailed off into his dream world again. "You could never understand the twist of love…"

"What?" Kaiba asked in surprise. Him and love? Granted, he didn't deal with a lot of it, but still…

"Cecilia, Kaiba-boy. My deceased love. I'll bring her back though."

"You," Kaiba stated flatly, "are crazy."

"Yes, I know. So sorry to disappoint you, but I can't let you win. Cecelia's waiting for me on the other side, and I need to meet up with her." The Eye lit up. "I'll just have to send you to the Shadow Realm for a short while. Don't worry, I'll let you out after I win this tournament…"

Kaiba gritted his teeth. He was not going to lose to some businessman chump like Pegasus. Wrenching out a hand, he yelled, "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

A battle-cry screeched in the rain. With a flash of light, the breathtaking beast formed and reared, shining in blue-white scales and dangerous intent. The Blue Eyes White Dragon had come to protect its master. It stood between Pegasus and Relinquished, screaming in defiance. Hail was beginning to fall down, ringing off in metallic tones hitting against the powerful dragon. The dragon craned its awesome neck and roared. 

Pegasus stumbled back. His eye had not foreseen this…

The Blue Eyes White Dragon launched its lightning attack. Pegasus barely had enough time to put up a shield to defend himself.

It was a puny little silver-haired man against big, strong dragon. Not too much competition there.

Relinquished dropped its hold on Kaiba and floated over to protect his master. It began to absorb the dragon's attack, easing Pegasus' burden.

Then it began to absorb the dragon itself.

Not an easy job.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon fought every bit of the way. In shock though, Kaiba saw his dragon – and it was his, he could not deny that fact – slide closer and closer into the ever-hungry mouth of Relinquished. 

The tail was in the mouth now.

Then its back left leg.

Then its back right leg.

"Forget it, Seto Kaiba!" Pegasus yelled behind his shield. "No magic or beast you summon can stop my monster!"

Kaiba stared at the losing battle with his dragon and the eater. Magic? That couldn't be right. He didn't have any magic. The Blue Eyes White Dragon was simply a highly advanced hologram, just like in his virtual reality game. When the announcer had said they could summon monsters to do their bidding, Kaiba thought that it was just like his virtual reality game. It was just a very realistic hologram "fighting" each other, while the _real_ people did the _real_ battle.

And yet, he could see the rain running down the blue scales and the grass being trampled. The sounds of struggle seemed real, the hail bouncing off of the two monsters very real. His dragon, for some unknown reason, was…alive. 

Relinquished had about half of the dragon now. Kaiba stood in the back, watching as his dragon was sucked away. His fists clenched. It was his Blue-Eyes, after all. His dragon. Somehow, by some weird…magic…he had summoned it and now it was being taken away.

The dragon roared. Kaiba couldn't tell if it was for help or in rage. Even with the Blue Eyes White Dragon, he could not save his little brother…But he had promised to always be there…promised to protect him…_promised_…

__

"Nii-sama!"

"Yes, little brother?"

"Can we go on the swings today?"

"Of course."

Higher and higher they went, little Seto pushing Mokuba up into the blue sky. Mokuba squealed in happiness.

"Higher, nii-sama!"

"Whhheeeee!"

Kaiba began to fill with despair. He _had_ promised Mokuba, and now he was breaking that promise. There had to be a way, there had to be a way to turn the tide and change things. He couldn't lose, there was too much at stake. 

In desperation, he reached for something to help him. For once, Seto Kaiba needed help and was asking for it. Kaiba was stretching out his hands, pleading for someone to help save him and his little brother. Kaiba let the rain wash down his face, let them mix with his own tears, let the hail hit his body in gladness of the pain. He lifted up his arms, and _reached_, to a place he neither knew nor cared…

…And something answered his call. Memories flashed through his mind – desert sands, cool rivers, and a pale, blue-eyed girl flitted through his mind. He had called upon the power, and it answered his call, just like it had thousands of years ago. 

The skies opened up and a lightning bolt came down from the sky, called down to strike Pegasus. His shields were no match for nature's awesome fury. Nothing can withstand Mother Nature. 

Pegasus was lit up in a blaze of heat and electricity. The air around him rose to 30,000 degrees and his silver hair rose straight up in the pure power. Pegasus' heart stopped with several hundred volts of electricity, and his body was charred to a crisp. Pegasus didn't even have the chance to cry out. Kaiba noted in the detached part of his mind that his skeleton didn't light up like they did in the cartoons. Pegasus did, however, collapse on the rain-soaked ground, never to move again.

As if the lightning bolt had called for an ending, the thunderstorm abruptly stopped. The two duel monsters left the field, their duty done. Kaiba was left standing in the middle of the field, with only a single, fallen body left on the ground.

"K.O.!"

He had caused Pegasus' death. He, Seto Kaiba. There was blood on his hands. Kaiba fell to his knees in shock. Pegasus was no more. He would no longer yearn for his lost love, because of Kaiba. It was his doing that brought Pegasus' death. And although he had despised the annoying man, Kaiba had somehow lost a part of himself. Staring at the body before him, Kaiba felt shame.

* * * * *

Oh, this was just delightful. What joy it was to cause mental pain and suffering! What fun it was to watch these little pawns play his game of death! 

More magic came towards him, bloated with anguish and despair. The man soaked it in, glorifying in its darkness. Then he waited eagerly for the next one. The next one would be so much fun to watch.

-----------------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: ^^ Eeeee, lightning bolts!!!!!!

Djanil: -_- Oh goodie. She's in one of her moods again.

LoneWolf16: *bounces around* You know this really cool fact about lightning?

Djanil: No, but I really don't care.

LoneWolf6: *says it anyway* You should never, ever huddle together in a lightning storm. Lightning is attracted to bodies, so it'll probably hit you. A _single_ lightning bolt killed 504 sheep that were huddled together. Can you imagine that? _Five hundred and four_ sheep, gone in a poof! *laughs*

Djanil: -_-;;;;

LoneWolf16: *shrugs* So anyway, another duel done. I can't exactly say this was well written, I'm having problems with the characters' personality. So sorry if they're OOC. My other Action/Adventure fic, I think, is much better though. 

The next chapter…hm, I'll let you wonder. There's only three duelists left to do their first round: Joey, Yami, and Shadi. I'll give you a peek though…one of them is Shadi. And the other I'll leave up to your imagination. And as for the location…I'll just say it's high-tech. But anyway readers, *waves* see you around! 


	8. Home Sweet Home No More

LoneWolf16: Oh joy, this one was so fun to write. It's not as deep and dark as the last few chapters. It kinda goes back to chapter four, Tea vs. Mai. Lighthearted stuff. May all humor fans bust their gaskets. …

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. And that's it, folks.   
_Note: Slightly altered from original, due to "illegal" quotation according to fanfiction(dot)net. Mediaminer will have original format._

* * *

__

Chapter Eight: Home Sweet Home No More

The tiny room was filled with silence yet again. Maximillion Pegasus, CEO of Industrial Illusions, Duel Monsters creator, was charred to a crisp and dead. This tournament was becoming deadly.

The announcer opened the door, startling everyone. In stalked Kaiba, lowered head and scowling eyes, practically daring for some unsuspecting fool to speak. Thankfully, no one did, on the account of Kaiba's reputation.

"The next duel shall be between Shadi and Yami. Please come with me."

The two silently followed, courteously nodding to one another as they passed each other.

Only one would return.

**x x x x x**

The car was eerily quiet. That was to be expected, since the two duelists were well, strange, different, Egyptian, and mysterious.

Need there more to be said?

No, probably not.

The unnamed announcer raised an eyebrow. This should be very interesting…

The black limo turned into a fancy driveway, guarded by the famous white statues of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Wait a sec, _Blue-Eyes White Dragons?_

Yep. It was party time, Kaiba mansion style.

**x x x x x**

"WHAT? WHAT ARE THEY DOING AT MY HOUSE!" Kaiba yelled at the impersonal wide-screen TV. Kaiba jumped up, furious that they dared enter his own private mansion.

"Cool." Joey nodded his approval as he stared at the TV. "That's gonna be one awesome duel…go Yami!"

"I am going to seriously hurt whoever told the tournament manager that _my house_ could be used as a dueling arena." Kaiba stalked around the room, his eyes practically blazing the television screen.

One of the guards spoke up. "Well sir, no one actually offered your house as a dueling arena. Mr. Sennen asked your company if it was alright -- a innovative business advertisement, I believe -- and you agreed."

"WHAT?"

The guard shrugged. "Just saying what I know."

Kaiba gritted his teeth. He had heard of no such offer. It must have been those uppity "Big Five" executives again, wanting to attain power. Oh boy, were they in the surprise of their lives once he got to them…

**x x x x x**

The door to the Kaiba mansion was easily unlocked and the two duelists and one announcer walked into the entrance hallway of a building of technology and prestige.

Blue Eyes White Dragons everywhere. Computers and other electrical gadgets everywhere. White, blue, sheer black, or shiny metal everywhere. The colors were mind boggling. EVERYTHING was dragon fixated. Even the wallpaper was imprinted with little blue eyes white dragons running around.

Yami muttered beneath his breath, "Now I know why he's so fixated on his Blue Eyes. I'll bet he even has dragon-stenciled toilet paper."

Shadi stared at his surroundings. THIS was the new home of the reincarnation of the High Priest Seto?

Oh boy…

"The dueling arena is the entire mansion. Duel as you wish."

The two former allies stood apart, ready to take the other down.

"BEGIN."

The beginning was most unexpected, for Shadi suddenly straightened up, stared at the announcer with piercing sea-green eyes, and then asked perhaps the most irrelevant question ever asked in the announcer's entire life.

"May I surrender?"

"What?"

Shadi continued to stare. "May I surrender to my opponent?"

"But-what-why?" The announcer sputtered.

"I do not wish to fight my Pharaoh. May I forfeit the duel?"

"But-you-can't--"

Yami was staring at Shadi incredulously. Why in the world had he entered in the first place? And why, after going through all this trouble, was he forfeiting?

The announcer got his act together. "Sorry sir, but you cannot forfeit the duel. The duel will only end when one is dead."

Yami suddenly felt a flare of tainted magic swish by him. And was it just his imagination, or did Shadi's eyes glow blood red for a moment?

Shadi glared at the announcer. "Fine then." Shadi then turned to face Yami again, and unleashed a powerful blast of magic right away.

Yami's eyes widened. Shadi was never this hasty. The magical attack battered against Yami's natural shields, sizzling in excess heat. Yami's eyes narrowed. Judging from the attack he had just gotten and the bits and pieces of his ancient past that he remembered, he was just a tad bit higher on the magical side than Shadi. If he could play just right, he could wear out Shadi without killing the Guardian of the Items. He hoped.

Shadi, however, had different plans. He unleashed another blast of magic, straight at Yami. Yami, deciding not to waste his effort at directly defending himself, moved two steps to the right and the blast blew up one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons lamps, carefully carved into a perfect likeness of the dragon. However, now it was headless and smoking.

**x x x x x**

"WHAT? THEY JUST BROKE MY LAMP!" Kaiba roared. "THOSE WERE CUSTOM-MADE!"

Joey absently nodded. "That's nice."

**x x x x x**

Yami quickly moved away, not wanting to face yet another magical blast from Shadi. He dodged around the corner, barely missing the third, blue-red streaked blast that came from Shadi. Yami dashed up the stairs and into a small room, hoping to make some kind of plan before Shadi blew Kaiba's house apart.

"My Pharaoh, why are you running away?" The tone was almost mocking.

Yami ignored him and looked around the room he was in.

It was the bathroom.

And yes, it was dragon-fixated as well.

Shadi came around the doorway, peering at Yami, who was staring at the various dragon-shaped implements in the bathroom.

"Oh, there you are, pharaoh. I was wondering where you were…"

It was at this point that Shadi (predictably) let off another blast at Yami. Of course, Yami was prepared for this, and causally threw Kaiba's (electric) toothbrush at Shadi to block the attack.

Lightning-bolt shaped toothbrush went bye-bye.

Dragon-shaped cup went bye-bye.

And yes, dragon-stenciled toilet paper went bye-bye as well, trailing off in a blaze of fire and magic.

Yami was getting some slight pleasure of flaming Kaiba's precious dragon possessions, courtesy of a strange acting Shadi. The Shadi he knew was calm and quiet, always thinking before he acted. This Shadi was hasty and a little on the explosive side. Shadi was somehow not quite acting himself.

"Shadi! What is wrong? Why are you attacking me?" Toothpaste no more.

In strange, blanked out eyes, Shadi replied, "It is destiny!"

Yami rolled his eyes. Destiny was all well and good, but Shadi was buying into it a little too much. Yami narrowed his eyes. Perhaps too much, indeed…

Yami edged his way towards the door, carefully bending down towards the white cupboard. "Shadi, stop this. You are acting irrationally."

"Nevermore." Blood-red eyes blazed, and yet another blast came from the Millenium Ankh.

However, Yami had managed to open the cupboard and take out a useful household implement: a can of hair spray.

Yami shook the can well, aimed at Shadi's eyes and pressed the button. Then he threw the actual can at the blast of magic coming towards him.

Perhaps Shadi was not exactly well-versed in modern fashion. Perhaps he was simply alien to the danger about to ensue. Or perhaps this was the Game King's intention all along. But whatever the reason, what happened afterwards was not pretty.

(To aid in comprehension, right on the can it read, CAUTION: FLAMMABLE. Do not use near fire, flame, or sparks. Avoid spraying in eyes. Contents under pressure. Do not puncture, incinerate, or crush. Do not expose to heat as can may burst. Intentional misuse can be harmful or fatal.)

This is a short timeline of happened in the few milliseconds after the above action.

1) Shadi gets hit by the hair spray.  
2) Shadi's eyes burn.  
3) Shadi winces, grabs head in pain, and rubs eyes with fury.  
4) At this point of time, Yami dodges around Shadi and dashes down the hallway.  
5) The magical blast hits the can of hair spray.  
6) This causes a huge explosion of fire and sparks, charring Shadi's robes and also incinerating Shadi's turban, leaving Shadi without any headgear.  
7) Much chaos and swearing and pain ensue.

Upstairs, Yami heard Shadi cursing and smiled. This was kinda fun.

**x x x x x**

"THEY JUST RUINED MY BATHROOM! REMODELING TOOK PRACTICALLY A YEAR!"

Marik's eyes widened. Wow, that Kaiba was rich. Peering closely, Marik could see a red-eyed Shadi stumble out of the bathroom and towards the hallway. Seeing Shadi without a turban was quite interesting. For some unknown reason, Shadi had gotten a tattoo on his head. It read, "Destiny or bust." Probably from his younger days, and probably the reason why Shadi wore a turban. Who would want anyone reading that particular message on your head?

"I'M GOING TO SUE!"

Everyone was staring at the television screen in vague amusement. This was entertaining, to say the least. It was almost like the movie "Home Alone."

**x x x x x**

When Shadi stumbled down the hallway, Yami was (predictably) ready with various objects to impede / annoy Shadi. Of course, Shadi was still capable of frying the said objects up with his Ankh.

Cell-phone fried.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon slippers fried.

Expensive Caribbean cigars fried.

**x x x x x**

"HEY! WHERE'D HE GET THAT STUFF?"

"Hey, I didn't know Kaiba smoked cigars." Joey commented off-handedly.

"Neither did I."

**x x x x x**

The battle turned towards the bedroom. Yami had finally tired of watching Kaiba's precious artifacts go up in smoke and decided to end the duel once and for all.

"Shadi, I'm warning you..."

KA-BOOM! Entire bed into flames.

"I guess not..."

Yami quickly maneuvered towards the bedroom doorway. He needed a short time-interval, a little delay, for him to implement his plan. Steady now, steady...

Yami closed his eyes and concentrated. A blaze of golden magic circled around him and then settled around Shadi, who was about to unleash yet another mage-blast. But the golden halo enveloped Shadi, leaving Shadi was stuck in a ball of magic.

Shadi growled. Stupid holding traps. Stupid magic. Stupid guards. Stupid stupid stupid stupid...

Yami ran out the room, back down the stairs, and towards a certain room that he had observed while running around from Shadi. It was the central control room, the one that dealt with all of the security of Kaiba's mansion.

Yami sat down, sighed in happiness, and began to hack the computer.

**x x x x x**

"HEY! THAT'S MY COMPUTER!"

This made Kaiba really angry. Okay, they busted his lamps, blew up the bathroom, and fried his personal stuff. Easily replaced. Expensive, but replaceable.

But _this_, oh no. Messing around with _his_ computer mainframe was equal to, to...messing with his pride and joy.

"YUGI! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

One could almost imagine Kaiba's threats reaching Yami's ears, several miles away.

**x x x x x**

Yami, while also being a master duelist, was also a master hacker. Staying home all day long or sleeping in his soul room gets to be very dull after a while. Oh, he'd play a few games with Yugi's grandfather, but naturally, Grandpa would always lose. Then Yami had found something that could really challenge him.

Technology.

Oh yes, Yami gobbled up information about computers and radio and the Internet like a starving person. Finally, something that challenged even the King of Games. Even the greatest chess champions have a hard time beating the computer. Yami being no exception, except eventually all of his "duels" with the computer ended in ties. In less than ten minutes.

When even chess began to tire Yami, he found the next great challenge: the Internet. The glorious invention that links everyone to everything. Literally.

To amuse himself, Yami would hack into various computers. Joey's for example. It was quite fun to see the little things that computers store, and to freak Joey out by having funky messages pop up whenever Joey turned off the computer. For a while, Joey thought someone was stalking him, until Yugi jokingly told Joey the truth about Yami's adventures in cyberspace. But then Yami turned towards something even harder.

He hacked the government.

Oh, yes.

He bugged them through with little programs and twists that if Yami decided to light them up, Tokyo would be lit up like a Christmas tree. He hacked into the Pentagon and Osama Bin Laden's network and the old USSR's old databases. Yami could make billions if he sold the info he had access to. But of course, none of that mattered to the King of Games. Besides, Yami wasn't interested in taking over the world. He just wanted a little bit of fun.

Especially with his old adversary.

Yep, Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp.

KaibaCorp was one of the best hacker-proof corporations out there. Obviously, with Kaiba as the CEO. But that made it all the more enticing for Yami...

Yami frantically typed away at the computer keyboard. Luckily, this was not Kaiba's main computer mainframe; this was just the main computer for security, and the first one that Yami had hacked into. Now, if he could just find the program he had placed there...

Click, click, click. Ah, there it was. The bug Yami had first put into this computer. Yami quickly accessed it.

Info filled the screen. Lists upon lists upon lists. Yami scrolled down, and clicked on a few selections, and then began typing away like mad. He didn't have much time; the mage-trap he had set on Shadi wouldn't last very long...

**x x x x x**

Shadi was fuming. Quite literally.

Little wisps of steam were smoking through the mage-trap Yami had placed around Shadi.

His normally blue-green eyes were dark, murderous red. Blood red. Steaming, burning, unthinking, uncomprehending red.

This was not good.

**x x x x x**

Yami had managed to hack into the security of the second floor. Now he just had to reprogram a few things here and there...

public class Security(password) 

private Explosion BlowUpFloors()

floor2.lock();  
floor2.disableAll();  
floor2.blowUp(bedroom);  
floor2.blowUp(windowBD);  
floor2.blowUp(camera);  
...

Yep, this was going to be fun.

**x x x x x**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YUGI!"

Joey stared at Kaiba, amused. "Why in the world are you yelling at the TV?"

"THAT'S MY SECURITY CODE YOU'RE MESSING WITH!"

"Oh, boy..."

"I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE!"

Then the screen showed Yami typing in a sidbit of some code:

PoliceCall false;

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT LINE OF CODE!"

**x x x x x**

A few more bits of programming and resetting here and there, and then it was finished. A masterpiece of hacking and coding. Yami had certainly become one of the best.

KA-BOOM!

Yami looked up towards the second floor, and then back down at his watch. Shadi had burst the mage-trap in three minutes. In actuality, Yami was surprised Shadi had actually fell for it. But well, when one is angry, one does not think.

Yami could almost hear Egyptian curses raining down from the master bedroom. But Yami shrugged, and entered another, deceptively simple line of code:

Run.Security.BlowUpFloors();

Yami wore the smile he usually wore just before he won a duel.

He was, after all, the King of Games.

And this was nothing more than a lethal, deadly, game.

**x x x x x**

The floors of Kaiba's mansion shook and rumbled as Shadi began heading down the stairs, ready to take down the pharaoh.

And then, the second floor of Kaiba's mansion imploded on itself.

Yep, that was what Yami had programmed Kaiba's house to do.

See, Kaiba is a security-freak. Really. He loaded his house full of security cameras and traps and safeguards and whatnot. It was fairly easily for Yami to reprogram some things here and there. Such as the thieving mechanism for the second floor.

Originally, Kaiba had programmed that if a major break-in occurred on the second floor, he would collapse the second floor, which would make the stupid thieves fall down into the first floor. Naturally, they would be dazed and easy to arrest, or easy target practice for Kaiba's deadly tongue.

However, Yami had reprogrammed all of that so that the second floor would collapse on his command.

It was kinda fun to have that kind of power.

So poor Shadi, who was still acting like a mad bull, found himself falling down, along with everything else on the second floor.

Wide screen TV.

Entire wardrobe of trench coats.

Small palm tree.

Incidentally, the security room that Yami was sitting in had reinforced steel and was not disturbed by falling objects.

As Shadi fell down towards the blue and white sofa in the living room, his eyes met Yami's for a split second. Yami shuddered. Shadi had turned into someone he no longer recognized. But at least he would not die, like all of the others.

Unfortunately, someone had other ideas.

Shadi's eyes burned red again, and a burst of tainted, black magic surrounded him. Then everything within ten-meter radius burst into flames.

The announcer and Yami had to run outside before the mansion collapsed upon them. Kaiba mansion was now a hump of melting metal, collapsed and crushed. Its only purpose now was a monumental tomb for Shadi. Kaiba's home was no more, and so was Shadi.

"K.O.!"

Yami lowered his head. Shadi had been a loyal supporter. What had happened to Shadi? Why had he suddenly changed? And why was the tainted magic of his past coming back?...

**x x x x x**

"Pharaoh, you look so confused! Maybe you should wait things out. Oh wait, you can't." A high-pitched giggle. "Because you're precious little hikari's gone! You have to save him!"

A dark man clutched his hands together in mock-pity. "I do hope you save him, Yami! I would be so devastated!"

The man was drunk. Really drunk. But not on alcohol, as one might suspect. It was more sinister, more black, more dark than mere alcohol. He was drunk with Death.

More giggling of happiness gone twisted. And more death came towards the drunkard, wrapping itself around the giddy man.

"Oh goody goody! They're going to play a game! It's going to be lots of fun!"

* * *

LoneWolf16: O.O That was weird. I dunno where that came from. Oh, about that code I wrote? It's just a mess of stuff I wrote. It (obviously) doesn't work. It's based off of Java and JavaScript.

bounces- Well, hope you guys liked this one. No real blood and guts or anguish this time. Even the "dark man" at the end is bouncy. O.o Very weird...

Oh, since I'm working on another action/adventure fic, I'm cutting this fic short. It's taking up a lot of time, and I kinda want to get this one done fast. Don't worry, there's still the same number of duels (and deaths) but I'm going to squeeze them into less chapters.

One last thing...I'm changing things around next chapter. Major changes. You thought everything would go this way? Nooo...but I'll give you a hint. Interpret, dissect and conclude this poem to your heart's content: _Fire and Ice_, by Robert Frost. (Removed due to no-quote-other-than-public-domain-works policy. ...The poem's fairly easy to find, though.)

And that's it. Oh yes, I'm going to up the stakes next chapter. Never expect things to go the way they appear to be going, because I'm sure to change things around. That goes for everything I write...-waves- Till next time!


	9. Fire and Ice

LoneWolf16: Woot! It's chappie nine! In record time! (Hey, that rhymed. O.o And that rhymed as well…) Okay, I know that is not true, but I really, really wanted to say that…

*waves to reviewers* Great to know some people like Death…^^;;; Lotta death in this chappie, lotsa fun…*grins* And after reading reviews from you guys, I'm admitting that this is at least a little angst and have classified this fic as such. *grins* So hold on to your seats, 'cause five duels of death are coming up…

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or up-to-date video games. -_-

------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Chapter Nine: Fire and Ice…

And so it was that the remaining duelist returned back to the slowly decreasing population of the locker room. Yami regally entered the room again, being the Pharaoh that he was, although sorrow for his lost comrade was hidden underneath.

Joey looked quizzically at the announcer. "So uh, do I get to duel now?"

The black-clad announcer nodded his head. "In a way, yes." He swept out his hand to the doorway. "If you will all follow me, we shall proceed to the second round…"

Everyone was a bit confused. Everyone was going out now? What was this, a free-for-all?

Kaiba sniffed at Joey as he passed him. "Hff. Guess they thought you wouldn't even last the first round, puppy."

Joey growled. "What did that mean?"

Kaiba smirked. "Well, just look around you. All of us took part in a duel and survived. Except you." Kaiba shook his head. "I don't know whether to pity you or to scorn you. Wait, I do know, and it's not pity."

Joey's eyes turned red-hot. They only cooled down to their former brown color when Yami placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Joey. Concentrate on your goal."

Goal? Oh yeah…his little sister, Serenity… Joey shook his head and followed the crowd out the door. He had to save his little sis'…

They followed the silent announcer person to yet another little room. It was painted completely black, with little neon lights as light bulbs, making for one strange effect.

Yami looked towards the center of the room. There was a large box containing some kind of firearm. Peering closer, he noticed that they resembled paintball guns.

Joey's mouth dropped open. "Ya mean the second round's gonna be a paintball gunfight?"

"Generally speaking, yes. With a few new rules, of course."

Yami's eyes narrowed. Those new rules would change everything…

"The second round will be as follows. Each remaining duelist will be outfitted with one semi-auto paintball gun. No protective gear is allowed. The paintballs we are using are a special, altered type: if you are hit, not only will you have a bright red marker on you, but you will also be shocked with about 700 volts for half a second and a slow acting poison will begin to seep in. It makes no difference if it hits your clothes or your actual skin. The human body can fight off a small amount of the poison, but take too many hits and you will probably die.

"The playing field will be just that: a large, open field with various landscapes. The boundary will be a black fence. The other rules of Duelist Combat will still hold -- that is, summoning monsters to the field will be legal and possible. Anything goes.

"There is no 'out,' only dead. The second round will end when only two duelists are alive and the rest either dead or unconscious. Now, does everyone know how to fire a paintball gun?" The announcer asked.

To Joey's surprise, everyone nodded. Well, Yami he knew about; they often played together. But Kaiba? Quiet Ryou? And _Mai?_

Mai saw Joey's shock. Smirking, she bent down, grabbed a gun and hefted it. "What, so surprised, Joey? Didn't think I had it in me?"

Joey closed his mouth. Wisely, he didn't say anything.

Kaiba strode in and grabbed a gun, checking its weight. Yeah, it felt okay. "I've been taking my anger out on fools in this game for a while now."

Marik stepped in and picked up a gun as well. "Well, I usually don't go for this stuff, but my yami and I used to do this a lot." His eyes hardened. "Well, that is, a lot before he went insane…"

Ryou shyly walked over and tentatively took a gun. "Bakura likes this game a little too much…"

Yami raised an eyebrow, shrugging as he went to take a gun. "I've had some practice at shooting, thanks to paintball addict Joey over here." Yami took a gun and then tossed another one at Joey, who was still (somewhat) gaping. "Right, Joey?"

Joey looked down at his gun. "Uh, right…"

* * * * *

After everyone was outfitted with one gun and a good supply of altered paintballs, the announcer gestured towards yet another doorway, one that was encased in buttons and other high-appearance security like stuff.

"We will enter the dueling arena here." The announcer said, punching various buttons and whatnot.

Kaiba snorted. That security was practically useless; all show and no proof. He could make a better security system than that in less than two hours. 

Yami also raised an eyebrow. For some fun, he was wondering how long it would take him to hack through that pathetic security system. About two minutes…

And Bakura (who had taken over the moment Ryou had touched the gun, anticipating some "fun,") was laughing at the poor announcer fool. He could burn right through that flimsy door in two seconds flat…

Well, the door was finally opened and the announcer beckoned towards the lush outside that awaited the six remaining duelists. And lush it was. Covered with trees and bushes, there were places galore to hide from. And to make things even better, a slight fog misted over the entire arena. The place seemed to stretch on forever; the boundary fence was nowhere in sight…

"Ready, duelists?"

Everyone hefted their semi-auto paintball gun and picked a target to run for.

"BEGIN."

And they were off. Mai headed for a hilly area next to some trees; Marik closely followed, picking the actual group of trees to the left. Kaiba stalked off straight ahead, into a tall grassy area. Joey zoomed off a bit to the right, towards a bushy, scrubby area, and Yami headed off to the far right, near a rolling grassy plain. Bakura quickly followed him; he had a bone to pick with that guy…

* * * * *

Mai stopped after about a minute and looked around. Paint wasn't flying around at her so she hadn't been caught yet. Her mouth curled up into a grin. Oh boy, this was going to be a lot of fun…

She got down on her knees and began grab the dirt and grass from the ground and rub her clothes in them. Hey, bright purple is just not good camouflage in a paintball gun war. And when times call for it, Mai could definitely get down and dirty. Real dirty.

When Mai deemed herself sufficiently scrubby, she quietly moved towards the group of trees. She could kind of see the boundary fence to her left; so all opponents had to be to her right.

Suddenly, she heard a voice muttering behind a tree. She dived down to the ground, hoping that she hadn't been discovered. When thuds of paintballs didn't hit the ground, Mai carefully peeked to see just who she had heard.

It was Marik!

Marik was having a hard time. Well, it was kind of obvious; he was a split personality with a dangerous psychopath in his head. The moment Marik had gotten alone and about to hide, his dark self decided to attack. Marik was trying to shove him down and out, but it wasn't working…

~//Let me out!//~

~NO!~

Yami Marik battered against the doors. ~//I--will--win!//~

Marik screwed up his eyes. ~Never! You're not going to hurt anyone anymore!~

Yami Marik laughed. ~//Oh? Then why are we here then? This is the perfect place for death…it was even created by it…it feels like home…//~

"Go away! Get out of my mind!"

~//_Your_ mind? This is _our_ mind…//~

"Noooo…"

Mai widened her eyes. Yep, that guy was a psycho. Then her eyes narrowed. Along with killer, liar, and thief of her life… that guy was going to pay. She slowly moved her arms and legs, beginning her favorite move: the crawl.

The crawl is exactly what it is -- a low, quiet, sneaky crawl. Your body is low and constantly moving, making it hard for an opponent to take a shot. It's also an aggressive move; doing what opponents are not expecting. Mai could get directly next to someone, grab his or her marker, and offer surrender. Or in this case, death.

Mai had a surprisingly easy time to get nice and close to the crazed Marik without him even noticing. Carefully, she edged her paintball gun into target. Now was the time to test these strange paintballs…

Sppleeew!! *thud*

"Aiiieeee!!"

*CHH CHH* *thud! thud! thud!*

"HA!" Mai yelled as she saw Marik crumple from the pain of electric shock. "That's what you get for messing with my mind!" She leapt at Marik, intending to finish the job the paintballs started. Mai raised the gun over her head, getting ready to bash Marik's head in.

The gun whizzed down…until it was stopped.

By the Millenium Rod.

"Heh heh heh…thought you could stop me, Mai dear…"

Mai gasped. It was that voice again! That evil voice… Overwhelming memories of terror and fear swept through her mind. Mai fell to her knees and could simply look up into terrible purple eyes. 

"You will be the first…"

Yami Marik slammed the Millenium Rod's dagger into Mai's chest, twisting it to make the hidden blade dig deeper. He wallowed in her death, savoring the magic he had not tasted in too long of a time…

* * * * *

Yami quickly stopped and gave a quick look around. Grass. And more grass. Nice and long; good hiding place and great stuff to mess with the trajectory of the paintball "bullet." But something was wrong with the place. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was definitely _wrong_. Yami got down on his hands and knees, planning to hide himself. As he crouched down, even the grass felt wrong beneath his hands.

Frowning, he looked closer. Seemed okay. He broke off a leaf, and looked at it. Seemed fine as well. Then he looked down at where he picked the blade of grass.

If someone without magic had looked, everything would have been normal. Just grass. But with Yami being the Pharaoh, he had innate magical senses. And every sense was screaming "wrong!"

The cut grass was bleeding red blood. 

Something was definitely wrong here.

Somewhere, somehow, someone had created this place…using the power of death and blood. 

Yami shuddered. He had thought that had died out. Apparently not. But this was no time to muse about his hard past; he had to concentrate on the present. And so he sat and he waited for some person to come along so he could pummel him with some bullets.

The person came along quite quickly, hot on the trail of the Pharaoh.

Bakura grinned as he followed the very faint trail of Yami. Now it would be just Yami and Bakura, and Bakura would finally have a chance to make Yami pay…

Spppiiillleeew!! *thud*

Bakura jerked up, seeing a big fat red blob of paint and poison on his left arm. Shoot, he hadn't been paying attention. Three thousand years of being stuck in an inanimate object makes skills go a bit rusty…

"A bit rusty, thief?" Yami called out.

"Curse you, Pharaoh! I'll get you for that!"

A low chuckle. "Sure. Just like every other time."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. He had just about found the spot where the voice was coming from… he turned his body so the motion of his gun was partially hidden. "Oh really…"

Sppeeeiiew! *thud*

Another low chuckle, from the opposite direction this time. "Oops. Missed, thief." *CHH CHH* Spplleeeiw! *thud* "I didn't."

Bakura raised a paintball-studded fist. "Coward! Why don't you face me!"

Yami emerged from behind a tiny bump on the ground. " 'Coward'? Really." Yami hefted his gun. "So then, shall we play a little game to prove it?"

Bakura grinned in anticipation. "Let's." Raising his Ring, he chanted the famous four words of time. 

"Let's play a game…"

* * * * * 

Joey trotted to a stop and breathed deeply. Good, no paint was flying about him yet; therefore no one had followed him. Or at least, shot at him yet.

Eyes narrowed, he scanned the area for possible targets or hiding places. Ah there, over there, near those trees. That'll be a nice likely place to wait and take some shots. Joey quietly moved towards the group of trees and after looking around to make sure no one had seen him, Joey shimmied up the tree and sat on a nice, wide, tall branch.

Joey grinned. Ha! He was the "King" of Paintball! No one could beat him at this game; he ruled the field!

The first challenger to his "throne" stumbled out of the trees very shortly, cursing and muttering.

"Stupid hikaris and their meddling ways…I'll teach that Pharaoh…" The Rod swung back and forth, dripping red blood. Eyes twitching and flickering, finding some crazed reason to kill everything he saw. He had only one goal: to find Yami and kill him.

Joey growled deep in his throat. It was that darker Marik again, the one that took over his mind and sent Mai to the Shadow Realm. He was going to pay… 

He aimed right for that murderer and let the paint fly.

Sppllliiiieeeewww!! *Thud! Thud! Thud!*

"What?!" Yami Marik raised an arm. "What's happening?" Sparkles of electricity raced across his surprised face.

"Live target practice, that's all." *CHH CHH* Sppllliiieeewww!! *Thud! Thud! Thud!*

"Arrrrggggghhhh! … stupid trees…forgot to watch them…they're not in Egypt…" Yami Marik cursed as he fell to the ground as bands of electricity zapped across his chest. 

Joey shrugged as he jumped down from the tree. "It's a whole new world now, eh, Marik?"

"Curse you…no one can defeat me…" Yami Marik spat as the poison began to work its way into his body. He began to gasp for breath, his face graying in need. Sweat broke out all over, making his dark cloak even darker.

Joey shrugged. "Eh, there's always a first time…" Joey raised his foot to stomp on Yami Marik. This would end it all…

Yami Marik grimaced, and for a few seconds, the real Marik flashed through, terrified and frightened.

That face stopped Joey. Could he really do that? Kill Marik? Joey shook his head. That guy was evil! A menace! He should be killed for what he did! And yet…there was always a second chance. Yugi was always giving a second chance…

Yugi. That word shocked Joey. What would Yugi think of this? And Serenity? What would she think? What kind of big brother would he be, killing other people, even if it was for her sake?

Joey lowered his foot and looked down. No, he wouldn't kill Marik. But he'd make real sure that Marik wasn't going anywhere. He bent down and gave a nice, hard rap to Marik's skull with his gun, knocking Marik unconscious. That'd keep him there until the paintball game was over. 

Joey turned and walked away. But he couldn't resist turning his head over his shoulder and spitting on the ground in contempt. 

"Serves you right…"

* * * * *

The world was covered in fog and shadows, flitting and sliding around, a tantalizing sense of darkness waiting to draw one of the two combatants in. Fire began to lick around the edges, waiting for a chance to grow and eat.

Bakura grinned in the increasing heat. Ahh, the warmth of the fires of Hell…

Yami looked around and shrugged. Ehh, nothing incredibly new. "So what's the game, thief?"

"Game? We are already playing the game, Pharaoh." Bakura lifted his paintball gun. "First one to kill the other wins. Simple enough, eh, Pharaoh?"

Yami hefted his gun as well. "Simple, indeed."

Bakura's grin grew even wider. "So let the game…begin." And then the Ring around his neck glowed, and the darkness swept around Bakura, eventually covering him and hiding him.

Yami narrowed his eyes. This should be interesting; Bakura was using the shadows to hide himself. Yami invoke the power of the Puzzle, shedding light across the entire area where the Shadow Game was taking place. Now if Bakura decided to come at him, the refraction of light would change, warning Yami.

Spplliiieeew! *thud*

Yami grimaced at the red paint on his shoulder. Or perhaps not… Bakura had merged with the darkness, escaping the light's penetration.

The laugh of his opponent echoed. "Watch out, Pharaoh…the fires of darkness are waiting…"

Yami glanced around. The fire was burning hotter, coming in closer, eating up the dry grass and shrubbery and sending up sparks. If he didn't move quickly, things would become unpleasantly warm…

* * * * *

Kaiba stopped from his very fast-paced walk. Alright, surroundings were clear. No targets or opponents in sight. He pumped up his gun and began the search for some unsuspecting fool. Kaiba dodged from tree to tree, becoming a white ghost. His eyes constantly watched and calculated, taking in possibilities and shooting them down one by one. 

He stopped suddenly, seeing a body lay motionless on the ground. Kaiba raised his gun and took aim, crystallizing his shot in moments. 

Sppliiieeeww! *thud*

The body didn't move. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. He walked over to the body and toed it. No movement. The person was dead. Kaiba uncaringly noticed it was Mai. He shrugged; so she lost this game. Oh well. Only the strong would survive. And he was strong.

Kaiba turned away from the dead body, walking past it in search for something alive. 

As he (carefully) wandered from tree to rock to bush, he suddenly entered a freezing cold area. The trees just separated to reveal a desolate landscape of ice and pretty much nothing else. It was a sculpture of ice, shaped from frozen water into an eerie, curving glass landscape. Strange pillars of ice shot up from the ice to writhe in frozen pain. 

"What the…"

Joey, too, was dodging from tree to tree, looking for a target. Then, as he emerged from behind a tree, he came to the same conclusion as Kaiba:

This is a very weird place.

Thick ice covered the ground, covered with snow and well, more snow. Looking down at his feet, the ground beneath Joey's shoes was unfrozen and somewhat warm. However, the ground out there was decidedly frozen, probably a few meters thick, with a nice coating of ice besides. Joey raised an eyebrow. It must be magic or something…

Eyes goggled, he scanned the area for signs of life in this desolate area. And surprisingly enough, there was.

Seto Kaiba.

Oh, joy.

Joey growled and lifted his paintball gun. Kaiba wasn't even paying attention, he was just staring at all of that boring ice. Well, that would be Kaiba's downfall. He'd show that Kaiba who was boss in this game…

Spppllliieeeww! *thud*

"Hey!" Kaiba yelled as he glanced down at the paint running down his expensive trench coat.

"Well, if you're not going to pay attention, someone's going to nail you." Joey pointed out. He lifted his paintball gun. "Maybe you'd better keep your eyes moving next time instead of staring into nowhere-land."

Kaiba growled. Stupid dog Joey, getting in his way. He lifted his gun and aimed at the Joey-dog.

Joey grinned and took one step right as the ball whizzed by him. "Whoops, Kaiba. Seems like you're no better at paintball than at Duel Monsters."

Kaiba scowled. "Oh really, Wheeler." He took one step forward, closer to Joey. "Shall we settle this with a duel instead?" He reached into his trenchcoat for his deck.

"Oh, duel? Sure." Joey off-handedly waved. He slipped his deck out of his pocket and drew a card. "Though I'd rather make things a bit more realistic, eh?" He lifted the card. "I call upon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The dragon formed and appeared from a hole behind Joey. It reared and roared its defiance at Kaiba, black scales shining in luster and red eyes blazing with a fire that echoed Joey's own.

"Cool stuff, huh, Kaiba?" Joey taunted, gazing at his dragon. 

"That's what you think." Kaiba growled, drawing a card from within his deck too. "I call upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

A lightening bolt came down from the sky to sizzle at Kaiba's unflinching feet, curving and shaping to dragon of legends and terror. It reared its head and looked down at the smaller Red Eyes Black Dragon, as if it were a puny thing to be squashed.

As Yami often noted though, never underestimate the small. Their spirit and determination can often turn the tides of battle. The "little" dragon curved its tail around its master, protecting Joey and venting it's well, what could be best described as "the Irish temper."

Yes, the Red Eyes Black Dragon has a temper to match Joey's.

And no, the Blue Eyes White Dragon did not approve.

The field of ice echoed and shattered with the roars of the two dragons. Kaiba smirked and yelled over the increasing noise. "So, Joey, shall we duel?"

Joey grinned back. "Oh yeah, sure, Kaiba. We'll duel." He waved his gun. "Duel with these, anyway." He aimed at Kaiba, who took a step to the right. "Why waste the gun and paint if we have these?"

Sppllieeew! *thud*

The Blue Eyes White Dragon roared in anger and in annoyance as the electricity of the paintball glossed over its chest. 

Kaiba growled. "Oh, you want to play that game then, Wheeler. Alright then…two can play at that game…"

* * * * *

Yami was getting a bit frustrated. He could still not see Bakura and get a bead on him, and Bakura kept shooting at Yami. Thankfully, Yami's military training was coming back to him and he had only gotten hit twice, but Yami was still worried about the poison factor.

Spplliieeew!

Yami's senses wrenched him over to the left as yet another paintball whizzed past him. Yami gritted his teeth. There had to be a way to find out where Bakura was!

A mad laugh echoed around the burning grass surrounding the field of Shadows. "Pharaoh, you'll never get me…the darkness covers all, and not even your light can penetrate it…"

Yami's eyes widened. That was it!

If his light couldn't find him…then Yami would be the light!

Yami closed his eyes and reached deeper into the Millenium Puzzle, calling forth the powers of light and Change. The light around Yami grew and swirled him, merging with Yami's magical body until Yami _was_ the light. The fires shrank back from this source of light, deciding rather to consume something else, something that didn't change into other things.

Yami was now part of the light as Bakura a part of darkness. Now wherever darkness lurked, Yami would know where Bakura was hiding. For wherever the light shines, there is also shadow, and there darkness waits and hides. The two are somehow connected, creating one and knowing the other, a split balance between the two. They are destined to always fight each other in an almost never-ending battle. But eventually, as according to the Law of Chaos, one will prevail.

Yami discarded his paintball gun, as now this Shadow Game would reside within the magical realm, where the powers of light and darkness waited to called upon and strike at the enemy. Yami reached out into the light and grabbed hold of part of the Light, shaping it to his will.

Bakura too, knew that the rules of the game had changed now. He too, reached for the darker, stolen magic of the Ring around his neck and began to ready for the final battle…

* * * * *

The field of Ice was littered with gunfire, fire burns and lightening strikes. The two duelists were having at it, pumping their guns and letting the paint fly. 

The two dragons were fighting in the frigid air, tooth-to-claw, ripping and rendering. The smaller Red Eyes Black Dragon had more maneuverability, but the larger Blue Eyes White Dragon had more power. It was a dance of death they wove across the sky, fighting for supremacy of the air, to rip and slash the fragile wings that would make a dragon plummet and die. Each had blood dripping down their scales, but as dragons, their pride would not permit them to give up and secede. 

Joey and Kaiba were having at it on the slippery, icy winter wonderland. Ice and sheet was raining down, covering the ground to become a dangerous, slick floor, just waiting to trip and catch one of the two duelists. They dodged and aimed at each other from various areas, from blocks of ice taller than two (tall) men to tiny, emancipated frozen bushes. Once in a while, a dragon from above would decide to attack, creating crevasses and ditches and ice shards of death.

Sppliiieeew! Spplliiieeeww!

*CHH CHH*

Sppliiieeew!

KABOOOM! Joey dived down, barely missing as an ice boulder broke free and began rolling towards him.

Spppllliiieeew!

"Darn it, I missed!" Kaiba cursed as he missed Joey's diving body. 

Spppllliieeew! *crack* *thud*

The hardened, almost frozen ball ricocheted and hit Kaiba, who arched as it hit his back. A loud, booming crack echoed within Kaiba's mind, and he instinctively ran for cover as an avalanche of ice came crashing down where Kaiba had crouched a moment before. Kaiba cursed again, wanting this terror to be over.

Joey gasped for breath as he reloaded his paintball gun. When would this frozen hell be over? Rolling over onto his stomach, he looked for wherever Kaiba may be hiding. 

He was no more than a meter away. 

Screaming in victory, Joey leapt over the boulder and landed on Kaiba, sensing victory was almost at hand.

* * * * *

The field of Fire was pulsating light and darkness, where shots of pure energy lanced at the enemy of the other. And still the fire grew and surrounded the two battling duelists, licking at them feet and screaming in unholy fury, The fire as alive, eating the discarding waste of magical attacks and growing higher and higher, bringing Hell onto the mortal world.

"You cannot stop the powers of darkness Pharaoh!" An arrow that could pierce the night zoomed towards Yami.

Yami raised his barrier of light. "Neither can the force of light be controlled by one such as you, thief." He called for the light to surround the darkness that was Bakura. "Or will you ever concede that?"

"Surrender to the light? Never!" Bakura cursed as he shattered the shackles of light.

Yami sighed. "Why do you continue to struggle? It has already been written that the darkness will fail."

"Written?" Bakura laughed as he took out a throwing knife. "Written by those fools of folly and light-headed fluff-balls. You cannot fathom the depth of darkness." He whipped three knives in quick succession at Yami, aiming for his heart.

Yami's eyes widened. He could dodge one, but all three? …

The knives reached the light's barrier and crumpled against the sheer light.

Yami smiled bitterly. This battle would not end so easily, and Yugi's life would not be lost so soon. Yami would not give up on his little light, his hikari. Yami whirled around, using the fire around them to conceal his movement.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. Using the fire then hmmm? Yami forgot that the fires came at Bakura's beck and call…

Bakura clenched his fist and commanded the fire to gather in one point, creating a pillar of fire. Within it lay Yami, trapped by the fire's bounds. Bakura laughed and lunged Yami, who smirked and lifted himself out by the smoke. Yami floated within the smoke, becoming invisible within the darkness.

Bakura screamed in frustration.

* * * * *

Two purple eyes slit open.

The being had only two things on its mind:

Revenge.

And Hate.

* * * * *

Joey and Kaiba rolled around on the ice, punching and scratching like two schoolboys. However, these two "schoolboys" had much deeper agendas than just a little dispute. 

Joey was letting Kaiba have it, pulling every single trick he had ever learned from being in a gang. He clobbered poor Kaiba, yelling various Japanese (and other bits and pieces of other languages) profanities. Sometime during his business career, Kaiba had also learned a few "words of wisdom" himself and was giving it back screaming word for word.

The two dragons by now had pretty much lost the ability to fly but continued to battle on the ground. The Blue Eyes White Dragon was getting pretty annoyed. He should, in all respects, be able to squash the Red Eyes Black Dragon in one stroke. He had 600 more points of attack power and much bigger, and therefore should be able to crush this infuriating pipsqueak. Unfortunately, "pipsqueak" did not comply to those statistics and was wearing the Blue Eyes White Dragon down.

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Joey were still at it.

"Stupid dog!"

"Stupid businessman!"

"Dumb cur!"

"Filthy money-bag!"

(By this time, Joey and Kaiba had lost their creativity of swearing and were using the round-circle argument.)

"Stupid puppy!"

"Bloody capitalist!"

(It appears that Joey has been leafing through the dictionary.)

Blue Eyes attempted to help his master, but only succeeded in flaming Joey's hair, which quickly burned out anyway.

"Curse you! You're not going to win!"

"HA! You never win anything!"

"Neither do you!"

More punches. Et cetera.

As Kaiba was rolling over to slam down on Joey's black and blue face (for the thirtieth time or so) a flash of gold slashed through his vision and gashed his hand open. Howling in pain, he grasped his hand and got off of Joey. Joey coughed and gasped, looking up into the face of his benefactor.

Make that avenger.

It was the face of Yami Marik.

Joey gasped out in surprise, half raising an arm to defend himself. Yami Marik grinned madly, his eye twitching as he sneered, "Goodbye, Joesph Wheeler."

Yami Marik lost no time in killing Joey. Kaiba stared in disbelief as the life of Joey was snuffed out.

As the blow fell, the face of Yami Marik twisted as the real Marik broke through the moment the Rod entered Joey's body.

"Nooooooo!!!!!" Marik cried out, grabbing his arm in an attempt to stop himself. But the speed and force and hate of Yami Marik had put too much power into the strike and both Marik and Joey stared into each other eyes: one glazing over in death, the other in shock.

As his life left his mortal body, Joey could only whisper one word: "Ser…ren…ity…"

Marik lifted his head up to the sky. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" Why did his hands have to wield death? Why did he have the urge to kill? Why did everyone he love, he must also hate?

Kaiba lurched to his feet, slowly backing away from the crazed murderer. This was not good…

Marik turned around crazily, his maddened eyes locking onto Kaiba's shocked own. Slowly, he pulled the Rod from Joey's body and brought it to his own chest.

"Perhaps in this…I can atone for past wrongs."

Then Marik Ishtar, last heir of the Ishtar clan, plunged the dagger of the Rod into his own chest, making sure that he, at least, would no longer create despair on this earth.

And Seto Kaiba saw all that had happened. 

* * * * *

Yami's mind screamed in pain. He was tired and weak and could barely move to defend himself against the relentless attacks of Bakura. His mind was tired of concentration, of handling the raw power of the Puzzle. And now, he kneeled on the ground, waiting for the deathblow to come.

Yami felt sudden tears fall from his invisible face. Another friend had died. How much more would have to, in order to have peace again? How many more deaths must take place before the Balance was appeased? Yami lowered his head, acknowledging that Death had come for another once more. The fires raged around him, creating a dome of fire.

Bakura sneered at the Pharaoh's apparent weakness. Tears? That was pathetic. The Pharaoh was pathetic. He didn't have the stamina for a real Shadow game after all.

Suddenly, a voice echoed within Yami's mind.

"Eh, Yugi!"

"Joey?!?" Yami looked up, into a black endless void. A shifting shape of Joey floated in front of Yami.

"Yeah, it's me. Look, don't give up man. Remember our promise?"

Yami nodded. "I do."

Joey gave a thumbs-up. "Don't forget it, Yuge. Look, I know that you're not really Yugi and all, and you're trying to save him. Keep it up. Don't ditch us."

Yami smiled, another tear curving down his cheek. "I won't."

"Yeah, fix everything, okay Pharaoh? You always do." Joey waved. "See ya later."

And with that, Joey left, but he also left something behind.

Bakura did not notice anything. Yami raised his head, gathering strength for what was about to come. There would be only one chance, one last thing to end it all. He already was beating himself for what he had to do, but it was the only way to stop this madness.

Bakura sneered, leaping at Yami with his knife. Yami had no defenses, no hand-held weaponry, and practically no magical reserves left. This should be a snitch…

Yami rolled over, twisted his hand and clenched it.

And a flaming sword appeared, which Bakura landed upon, impaling himself. Bakura gasped out in surprise. _How had he done that?_

Yami gasped, staring at the pole-axed person before him. It was over, but so was Ryou. 

Bakura clenched his teeth and pulled the sword out of his stomach. He wrenched to his feet, blood streaming from his gut to pool in puddles, which the blood-hungry ground ate up.

"Don't think this is the end, Pharaoh! You will pay for what you did long ago! I have waited three thousand years, a few more in the Shadow Realm will not make a difference!"

As he spoke, the shadows dimmed and circled around Bakura, sucking up his spirit and the fires around him. Yami could only stare in surprise as Ryou collapsed to the ground, unconscious--

--And unscarred.

Yami gasped in surprise. How could Ryou have survived unscathed?

Then the arena around him echoed with the eerie voice of the announcer.

"THE SECOND ROUND IS OVER. MAY THE TWO REMAINING DUELISTS PLEASE RETURN BACK TO THE ENTRANCE GATE."

Yami bowed his head. The time had come. Now, perhaps, he could save his lost hikari. He had to find Yugi, had to know if he were alright. That was why Yami was here, to protect his lighter self. And Yami would do anything to make sure that would be fulfilled. A slight tugging within his mind bothered Yami as he walked towards the entrance. He had to win the next one. For Yugi's and Joey's sakes…

* * * * *

Kaiba looked around in surprise. The dragons disappeared, their masters done with their feuding. What, over? But Joey had just _died_…

Kaiba glanced down at the two dead bodies before him. He tried to convince himself that the two were losers, but somehow his heart just wouldn't agree. The last word of Joey's was echoing through his mind.

__

"Serenity…"

Kaiba shook his head fiercely. Mushy stuff is not good for him at this time. And yet, it reminded him of his own little brother. Kaiba would do anything for him, and now Kaiba realized that Joey would have done the same.

Would have.

Kaiba found himself walking towards the two. In a daze, he bent down and looked at the Millenium Rod.

It was calling out to him.

Kaiba's hand reached towards it, as if he belonged it him.

__

NO!

Kaiba grabbed his hand and stopped it. No foolish stuff. He didn't need this Egyptian bunk.

__

Except that a hand-held weapon would be very useful in the next duel, his mind whispered.

__

Shut up! 

His hand reached again. And try as he might, Kaiba could not stop his hand from clenching the Rod. 

It seemed to fit perfectly.

Like it belonged.

__

No, that isn't true! He tried to convince himself. _I'm just taking advantage of my enemy. For the next duel. It was nothing to do with the past._

And with himself still arguing within his mind, he walked back towards the entrance, where the next duel of death awaited him. Paint strewn trenchcoat, scruffy boots, ice chipped skin, and one Millenium Rod.

* * * * *

The dark man grinned. "Now the time has come… The final test has arrived. And the victor will be the one who survives." He twisted a cup of wine. 

He laughed. "Which of course, would be me…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: O.O Wow. Looooonnnnnggg.

Djanil: *nods*

LoneWolf16: Yep, and I cannot help but wince and say that the characters are probably a little OOC, most likely due to my writing so fast. I probably could have gone more in depth, but more Death and mental anguish might not make you guys happy. ^^;;;; *shrugs* Oh well, a whole lotta people died. That's how it goes. *waves* Hope you liked this one! Review please! Ja ne!


	10. The Last Duel of Death

LoneWolf16: ^^ Here it comes! More Death!! Funfunfunfun!!! *wiiiide grin* Rematch of the century, Seto Vs. Yami!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or a violent nature. 

Djanil: -_- The former I can attest to, but the latter I cannot guarantee…

-----------------------------------------------------------

__

Chapter Ten: The Last Duel of Death

The two remaining duelists met at the doorway. One of them would leave alive, the other in…a very bad physical condition. They stopped, nodding at each other.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Yugi Motou."

The door swung open. They turned their heads to see not the room they had left before, but a moving set of machinery and setting. The clanking of gears begin pulled and an ominous _gloop, gloop_ sound could be heard below. The announcer was nowhere to be seen. 

The floor fell out beneath from their feet, not a hands-width away, and began to rise. From below, Kaiba and Yami could see their battlefield rise. It was, quite ironically, a battlefield of fire and ice. A pathway of ice crossed the chasm and on either side, far below it, a bubbling sea of lava. The ice was about four meters wide; wide enough walk across and possibly fall without falling over the edge. That is, if you were lucky.

Far above them, there must have been an intercom, because the announcer's voice boomed over their heads.

"WELCOME TO THE THIRD ROUND, DUELIESTS."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Oh goodie."

"For some reason, I have an urge to clap." Kaiba remarked. 

"PLEASE TAKE YOUR STANCES."

The two former (much, much, much former) partners stepped out onto the strange battlefield. They walked towards the center, not saying a word. Yami walked out further and turned around, facing his opponent. Ice cold blue eyes met sad violet ones.

"AND NOW, ALL HAIL MASTER SENNEN!!!"

"What?" Kaiba exclaimed. "The host of this tournament?"

A spotlight flashed around, eventually settling on the massive form at the very back of the field. It was a red throne, on which sat a thin, dark-colored man with dark, brooding hawk eyes and black, messy hair. He was scarred in various places, the white slashes crisscrossing his face and arms.

He grinned, white teeth flashing. Like Bakura, these had been filed down into points. "Well, well, well. Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba. Welcome to the last round. You two have come far."

The man, now named Mr. Sennen, swept out his hands. "Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba, the time has come. Show me what you have gained in experience. Or shall I say, Pharaoh Yami and High Priest Seto?"

Yami stared in shock. What? How did that man know he used to be a pharaoh of Egypt? And gain? Gain what? If anything, he had lost -- lost friends, lost light, lost Yugi…

Kaiba had no clue what Mr. Sennen was thinking. Even he thought Kaiba was part of ancient Egypt? That fool!

"This round will have no time limit. It ends only in death." Mr. Sennen smiled. "So now, let the duel…begin."

Kaiba growled, and leapt at Yami. He would finish this off now. He had to, for the sake of his little brother…

Yami stumbled back, sliding across the ice. This was starting off quick. Hurriedly, he called on the power of the Puzzle. He really didn't want to kill Kaiba, just enough to stun him, enough to give him the win. Yami already had too many deaths on his hands. Muttering, Yami shot off a golden ball of magic.

Kaiba cursed. Now Yugi was flinging colored balls at him. He dropped to the ice ground, wincing as he felt a few bruises slam into the ground. The blast fizzed out over his head, frying a few hairs. 

Yami growled. These things weren't that easy to pull off. Yami frowned as he shaped another one and threw it at the prostrate Kaiba.

Oh, shoot. Kaiba attempted to scramble to his feet, but the ice slid beneath his boot soles. The blast was coming right at him. How the heck was he supposed to fight magic anyway? He didn't have any, and that put him at a disadvantage. Yugi could stand there all day blasting at Kaiba, and Kaiba would have nothing to stop him.

Wait a sec, maybe he did have something. Kaiba rolled over and grabbed the Millenium Rod that he had thrust in his belt. Then he shoved it in front of his face, right before the magical blast hit it.

Kaiba's hands shook, and the Rod flared. And then everything was still.

Yami's eyes widened. Kaiba had the Millenium Rod? But how? Marik used to hold it -- but now _Kaiba_ held it in his own hands. And for some reason, it had blocked Yami's attack! 

Kaiba looked at the Rod in surprise. It had worked. Well, that was nice. Kaiba lurched to his feet. 

Yami cocked his head. "Decided to acknowledge your past then, Seto?"

Kaiba shrugged. "On the contrary. I just needed a nice weapon against you." And with that, Kaiba yelled and charged at Yami, swinging the Millenium Rod like it was an executioner's ax.

Yami's eyes widened. This was an interesting sight. Quickly, he erected a magical shield against Kaiba's assault. 

Kaiba swung the Rod and slashed at the barrier. It shuddered and wavered, but held. With another yell, Kaiba pushed at the thing separating him from Yami's throat. The Rod flared bright-white, and then a small point of the Millenium Rod burst through the barrier. With a cry, Kaiba pressed even harder. 

Oh, shoot. The Rod was working for its rightful owner. This was going to make things more difficult. Now Kaiba had a hand-held weapon and a magical weapon, though luckily the magic side was more instinct than calculated attacks. Yami grimaced. From what he remembered, the Rod could do some pretty nasty things…

Yami needed a backup to concentrate on one side of the Rod. Taking a few steps back, he drew a card from his deck without looking. "I summon the Dark Magician!" 

The magician formed at his left side, just like he used to do in the old times. He crossed his arms, the long staff clutched in his right hand. "You called for me, master?"

Yami nodded. "Distract him for me." Yami pointed to Kaiba, who was currently slamming against the barrier. 

"Sir? Not kill him? But he betrayed you, remember?" The Dark Magician cocked his head.

Yami shook his head. "No, Mahado. That was long ago, and of matters that you did not know of. He was true to me to the end." Yami paused. "I do not wish to end that, no matter what his actions towards me in this present day."

Mahado shrugged, pulling out his staff. "If you say so, sire…" He drifted over to Kaiba, who was raging and slashing at the barrier. It was falling apart.

"HA! TAKE THAT, YUGI!! I'M COMING FOR YOU!!!"

"Hello." Mahado floated through the barrier, turning his head to barely miss the Rod swiping at his head. "Seto, I have a great number of things to deal with you…"

Kaiba stumbled back. What the-- the duel monster talked? Oh shoot. Kaiba scowled. He jammed a hand into his other pocket and drew out a card. Yes! His Blue Eyes!

"I summon the Blue Eye White Dragon!"

The dragon appeared for the third time, answering the call to battle. Its head snaked towards Mahado, roaring. Opening its mouth, it blew the barrier to pieces, the shining bits falling over to fry in the lava below. 

Then the dragon turned its head back towards Kaiba. It opened its mouth and…_purred?_

"She's asking you for something." Mahado remarked. 

"What?" Kaiba gasped. The dragon bent down and rubbed its head against his hand. Awkwardly, Kaiba petted its head. "Um, yes. Very nice. But…she?"

Mahado cocked his head. "What, you don't remember? Her name's Kisara."

Images flashed through Kaiba's mind. That stone tablet again. And that one of his Blue Eyes. Then new ones formed through his mind. A bloodthirsty crowd. A search. A dangerous mission. And of betrayal…

The Blue Eyes White Dragon growled and butted its head against Kaiba. He stumbled back. The dragon shoved its face right into his.

__

What do you want of me, master?

__

What? You're-- you-'re-- talking_ to me!!_

__

Yes. I obey your commands. What do you command of me?

"Uh…" Kaiba shook his head. When he raised his head, his eyes locked on Yami's. Images again flashed through his eyes. Bowing to the pharaoh. Fighting for the pharaoh. Dying for the pharaoh…

Kaiba pointed a finger. "Kill him!!!"

The Blue Eyes White Dragon shook. _But that is High Master… but if you command, sire…_

The Blue Eyes unfurled her wings and zoomed towards Yami. Then Mahado intercepted her in the air, blasting at her with his staff.

"You shall not harm the Pharaoh!"

"Pharaoh??" Kaiba said incredulously. "Yugi?"

Yami nodded his head. "That I am. One time pharaoh of Egypt. My true name though, is hidden to me."

Kaiba growled. "I don't care what you call yourself or whatever fancies are in that mind of yours, but you are not going to stand in my way of saving Mokuba!!!" 

Kaiba yelled, running at Yami full-force. Yami frowned. Well, now that the magical side of this was put aside somewhat, he had to have a way to deal with the physical. Putting a hand on his Puzzle, he formed and created a staff forged from magic in his hands.

Yami swung the staff around his hands, like a quarterstaff. It hissed through the air, leaving yellow trails in its wake. With a yell, Yami met Kaiba's challenge squarely.

The Rod and the staff clashed together. Magical fire swarmed around them, though not burning either of the holders' hands. They sprang apart, warily circling each other. 

The battle went back and forth across the ice, both above and below. Above, the two beings from the time of Egypt fought with lightening and fire; flying so fast were blurs in the air. The only way to notice was when an errant blast hit something; rubble flew everywhere and the ice became chipped and pitted. Below, Yami and Kaiba were having at it; attacking with sweat and screams, where each of them bore magical scars.

Both were breathing heavily. Luckily, the military training Yami had in the past was coming back with a vengeance, but Yugi never did have very good physical conditions. Kaiba's trench coat had been thrown off (into the abyss below), and Yami's leather outfit was in shreds. 

Slowly, Yami pushed Kaiba back into the wall on the far side, using every bit of the dirty tactics learned in the alleyways of Thebes to help him. Kaiba blocked grimly. If only he would just get a kick in -- but the slippery ice was no place to balance on one foot. 

Kaiba retreated, until his back was against the wall.

"It ends here, Seto…" Yami panted, swishing his staff. "I cannot allow you to win."

Kaiba chopped at the staff that came perilously to his throat. "Curse you…I'm not leaving Mokuba to his fate--"

"Ah, but I cannot leave my hikari to his either." Yami turned his staff, which slammed into Kaiba's shins. 

"Hikari?" Kaiba sidestepped.

"The one you call Yugi." Yami rotated the staff, moving to make an overhand strike to end this duel. It would leave Kaiba unconscious, but alive. 

Kaiba gritted his teeth. No, it was not going to end this way, with his back against the wall and helpless. He lashed out with his right leg, using the simplest kick in the marital arts -- the front-snap kick. It hit squarely on Yami's chest.

Yami oofed and fell back, stumbling on the ice. He slipped and crashed into the ice. With a yell, Kaiba leapt at Yami, pushing off from the wall to get more power.

"This is for Mokuba!"

Yami coughed. He should have known it wouldn't be so simple with a single strike. Grunting, he heaved his staff up and jammed one end into the ice. As the Rod fell down towards his neck, Yami pulled one of those moves that moviegoers rave about, critics dissect, and are generally physically and rationally impossible.

Yami hurled himself into the air, using his staff like a pole-vaulting stick. He soared a good distance away from Kaiba, doing two (not one) back flips, to land solidly on two feet on a landing pad of treacherous ice. One could almost hear sound effects.

Kaiba watched in shock, mouth agape. How was that possible? He couldn't help but say a certain line from a movie. It was a deja vu moment.

"Who are you?"

Yami twirled his staff. "No one of consequence."

Kaiba smiled grimly. "I must know."

"Prepare to be disappointed."

With a yell, Yami swung his staff again, and the battle resumed. The battle raged on, and the two combatants grew weary. The attacks were becoming a bit lopsided, and there were more foot stumbles and openings that were missed. 

Yami panted. This had to end soon, or else all would be lost. He had to end this now. By Ra, this was going to end. He wasn't Pharaoh for nothing…and he had one last idea.

Blocking another attack, he called on the power of the Puzzle again. The Puzzle flared, and for a moment Yami was clothed in the manner of the pharaohs of Egypt. In a great booming voice that echoed, he centered all of his formidable power on Kaiba. _"By the powers and rights I hold as Pharaoh, King of Egypt, I command you, Seto, High Priest, **to hold your attack!**"_

Perhaps it was Yami's authoritative Voice. Perhaps an innate memory of Kaiba's broke through and remembered his place. Perhaps Kaiba was simply shocked and lost control. Perhaps Kaiba recognized that voice from long ago. Perhaps all of these things, perhaps not.

But whatever the reason, Kaiba stumbled back and slipped on the ice, to fall off. 

A shriek pierced the air. The Blue Eyes White Dragon had seen her master fall. Diving down, forgetting her opponent in the sky, she had only one objective now -- to save her master. 

__

"Hold!" Yami raised his hands. The dragon shuddered, but continued to make a bee-line to her master. 

Mahado lunged and bashed at the dragon's head with his staff. Whether it was through sheer strength or magical power, Kisara's dive altered by a few crucial degrees, to slam into the ice and crack it into two. The ice bridge fell, and took her down into the lava. It bubbled and frothed, waiting for its meal.

Kaiba screamed. "NOOOO!" He held on with only his left hand, the ice digging and cutting his hand. He still clutched the Millenium Rod in his right hand. 

__

Master…

The Rod flared. Screaming in agony, he jammed it into the ice to pull himself up. This was not over…

Kaiba's left hand slipped. He jerked down, sliding until the Rod held. Kaiba now dangled above the lava, one meter from the top the ice, and about a hundred below him between the lava. 

Yami looked down. Oh Ra. The heat warmed his face even from this height. He stretched out his hand. Yami would not win like this. This was a win without honor. "Give me your hand!"

Kaiba looked up to see benefactor and mortal (or immortal) enemy. "What makes you think I will?!?"

"You want to die like this?!?"

Silence.

"What about Mokuba?!? You will leave him alone?!?" 

Kaiba jerked and closed his eyes. "Leave me to my fate."

Yami growled. By Ra, he was not going to leave his High Priest to fry in lava, Kaiba or not. Looking about wildly, he found Mahado standing next to him silently. He pointed to Kaiba below. "Get him!"

Mahado rolled his eyes. "I thought you were going to say that."

He floated down and waved his staff. Bands of magic wove around the dangling Kaiba. "And up you go, Priest." Then Mahado faded away, his part done. 

Kaiba muttered, "I'm no priest…"

Kaiba was dropped unceremoniously on top of the ice. Kaiba barely remember the certain words of courtesy that one says when one's life is saved.

"Thanks…Yami." Then from his exhaustion and sheer stress, Kaiba moaned and passed out.

Yami stiffened in shock. Thank you? From Kaiba? That was a new thought. And how had he known the name Yami called himself? This was something to think about -- once everything was over. Yami turned towards the silent figure in the back. "He is unable to continue. This duel is over."

The dark man stood up. "This duel is not over until I say so." He nodded. "The priest still lives. Finish him."

"What?"

"This will only end in death."

Yami stood up, the Puzzle blazing. "I will not murder the helpless!"

Mr. Sennen shrugged. "If you wish." He stretched out his hand. "I'll do it for you then." 

Then his squeezed his hand into a fist, muttering a few words. A cloud of red settled around Kaiba and then vanished. Kaiba moaned, and a trickle of blood dribbled out of his mouth.

Yami gasped and ran towards him. He raised his hand over Kaiba's head, using the power of the Puzzle to sense life. But there was none now within the shell once called Seto Kaiba. Shuddering, he glared at the heartless figure. "You _killed_ him!"

Mr. Sennen shrugged. "Of course."

__

"Why?"

"Why, to get more power, of course. Isn't that what we all do?" He raised his right arm. Shades of red swirled around it. "That's how blood magic works."

Yami gasped. _Blood magic?_ He thought he'd eradicated that black art ages ago! Dark memories flooded Yami, of people being offered as sacrifices in the name of magic and power. Blood magic was magic stolen, ripped apart from another being's life. Only the darkest mages used it, to use another's power to save their own. Or even those that could not wield magic would harness its power, so that they could do deeds beyond their reach. 

Blood magic was one of the darkest arts of magic. By shedding blood, one could take the life within it and use that magical life as if it originally belonged to the killer. If an entire life was taken, even more power was granted. If the life had been tortured with pain, the entire power granted was doubled. And if the life had been human, the bounty was multiplied even further... 

Yami glared. "You _monster!_ You arranged this tournament just for your own sick pleasure for power?"

"Why, yes! It was beautiful, you know?" Mr. Sennen arched his back. "The power I got from your deaths was just wonderful!"

"You're not going to get away with this!"

Mr. Sennen looked down at the puny figure below him. "You think you can, long-dead pharaoh? I wield more power than you could ever have! You can't even save your vessel!"

Yami gasped. "You know?" Then his eyes narrowed. "It was you! You did it! You locked Yugi away, and put Mokuba into a coma, and ransacked Duke's business and--"

Mr. Sennen waved his hands. "Among other things." He laughed. "And you, who call yourself pharaoh, cannot even save even one little person!" 

He raised his right palm, forming a little ball of red -- tainted magic, blood-tainted. Inside the ball formed a picture, one the Yami knew too well -- it was of his aibou. A faint body rested within, swaying back in forth. The body was bruised and bloodied, and his eyes looked for escape. 

"Yugi!" Yami cried. "Release him!"

"Oh, I cannot do that so easily. See, he's somewhere else now…" And the image fell apart into little pieces. "Bye-bye." He dropped the red bubble. "Oh lookit, there it goes."

Yami burst. 

In a rage, it called on all of the power of the Puzzle. Anything that he could reach. Golden magic surrounded his body. He called on nature in his rage, and the lava rose up to echo Yami's anger. The Puzzle shone brightly upon his chest, and the Eye of Horus was on Yami's brow. Screaming, he attacked the dark man with all of his might.

Mr. Sennen laughed. Pressing his hands, he pushed the lava and boulders aside, creating a shield of magic. "Oh, that was just too easy."

Yami battered against the barrier with his bare hands. He had to get through! That man was torturing Yugi for his sick pleasure! And then he would--

Yami roared. Stretching out his hand, he grabbed the tainted magic of the barrier and flung it against the same barrier that separated him from Yugi. He! Would! Get! Through!

Battered and bruised, or perhaps by sheer will, the barrier fell apart. Yami raced in and saw Yugi hovering in a little blue bubble. Yami tore it apart with his bare hands, not caring the burns he would have afterwards. Yugi's spirit flowed out, and then disappeared.

"Aibou! Are you alright?" Yami cried out.

/Yami…you found me…/ Yugi said between their bond.

//Thank Ra. Did he hurt you?// Yami pressed.

/Not yet…/ Yugi weakly answered. /But-- how did you get in? He locked--/

//I smashed it in.// Yami pointed to the broken bits.

/Oh…/ Suddenly, Yugi hissed in pain. /Yami! Watch out!/

//What? Oh, Ra--// Yami swore, and got up. //Hold on a second, hikari. I'm going to end this.//

Yami opened his tear-strained eyes to see Mr. Sennen raising the Millenium Rod over Yami's neck. Yami rolled over just in time. 

"Ah, you're awake! This should be fun."

Yami heaved. "Mage, this will end. Now." Swirls of golden magic slowly surrounded him. "You will not harm another life. I swear it. By the gods, I will end it, now."

Mr. Sennen laughed. "How can you, puny pharaoh? Your power pales compares to mine!"

"I know. But there is much that you do not know, blood mage." The magic around him held the tint of gray. "You and your kind could never understand the true meaning of sacrifice."

"HA! You? I have shed more blood and done more sacrifices than you ever have!"

Yami closed his eyes. "I have done it once before. I can do it again."

Mr. Sennen stopped. 

/Yami! Don't do it!/

//*Kimi no koto wa itsudemo mamoru, aibou. …Goodbye…//

And a pillar of fire flamed around Yami, consuming his spirit. His body fell to the ground. A golden bird rose from the ashes, to rise and grow, soft golden-silver feathers ruffling in an invisible wind. It had no name that mortals knew. It screamed, and a blast of pure magic fried Mr. Sennen to a crisp. And then it disappeared.

Yugi sat up, alone in this world once more. He looked around to see only death and despair, and no friendly presence. Yugi knelt over the ashes and wept.

---------------------------------------------------

*I will always protect you, aibou. 

LoneWolf16: *ducks various sharp flying objects* IT'S NOT OVER!!!!

Djanil: *runs* THERE'S STILL THE EPILOGUE!!!

LoneWolf16: *runs* Help! Flame or review, one of the two! End was bad but I know that already! *ducks* Yikes!


	11. Epilogue

LoneWolf16: Yipe! Yes I know I'm late! *sidesteps* *arrow crashes into wall* Eep. Close. May I also remind everyone that this-- *ducks knife* --is a PG-13 fic-- *jumps, missing flaming balls of fire* --involving lots of death as stated-- *runs* --and has been categorized as an angst fic? 

Djanil: -_-;;; *sidesteps* *sees papers start to burn due to flaming arrows* Nope, I didn't think so.

LoneWolf16: *ducks* Well, all is concluded in this chapter. *sidesteps* Hope you enjoy! *ducks* I think. I tried adding some humor, but well, you know Combat, never pretty…

Disclaimer: LoneWolf16 does not own YGO. Simple and sweet. Oh, and LoneWolf16 does not own the Princess Bride either from last chapter.

LoneWolf16: -_- It took someone a _month_ to figure it out… *shrugs* Whatever. Onward!

---------------------------------------------------------------

__

Chapter Eleven: Epilogue

Yugi cried like a child, mourning over the one being that had always been there for him. Yami had vowed that he'd always be there, an ever-present friend and brother. But now, Yami had paid the ultimate sacrifice of his life so that Yugi and others might live. 

None of that helped Yugi.

Tears streamed down his cheeks, wetting the golden ashes that were slowly disappearing. After all, Yami had been a spirit. He left nothing of the physical world behind. There and gone again, like a wisp of memory. The room within Yugi's mind was empty, already shrinking; ripping apart Yugi's heart. Yugi wept until there was nothing left.

There is nothing emptier than the sound of dry crying.

Yugi lifted his head and screamed his pain and grief. _"Why? _Why did he have to leave?!?By the gods he swore to,_ why did you let this happen?!?"_

The world seemed to circle and focus around Yugi, until what he saw with tear-strained eyes was everything that Mr. Sennen had touched, and everything that Yami had saved. Whispers echoed within his mind. 

__

A slashed corpse in an alleyway…a tiny boy finding a home…

A shattered body, floating away in little pieces…a little girl dancing in the playground…

A blackened blob on a studded hill…a young couple finding love…

Fried remains in a collapsed empire…an old man retelling the old tales…

A cold-blooded murder…a just pardon…

A broken brother…a lifelong vow…

A tired soul…a saved one…

Lost dreams…found hearts…

The taking of life…and the giving of one. 

All this and more flashed before Yugi's eyes. Whatever this was, he didn't care. If this was an attempt to give sympathy, it wasn't working. He wanted his mou hitori no boku back, right now. It wasn't right! He wasn't supposed to die! They were supposed to be together, yami and hikari, dark and light, forever! 

Magic swirled around him in his grief. Yugi rocked on his knees, uncaring as the blood magic stolen by Mr. Sennen circled around Yugi. It rushed and whirled, flickering with undying flames of tortured life, echoing Yugi's own pain. Stolen souls screamed their own unholy fury and despair. They loomed over Yugi, like a wave about to crash and break upon the shore. Yugi was tossed up onto the crest, riding a wave of magic about to fall and do…something.

Unthinkingly, Yugi commanded it to do his will. 

__

Put everything back the way it was!

The magic around him swirled and rushed, blowing Yugi's bangs askew. It spiraled up and out, stretching and reaching for everything that Mr. Sennen had touched and putting things back to right. It was freaky to watch, because what Yugi saw was the return of the dead.

__

--Isis groaned and sat up, sending rats scurrying. Her dress was ripped and torn into shreds, covered in blood, but she was most assuredly alive…

--Mako gasped and burst out of the water, taking great breaths of life giving air. It was almost like a new birth, coming from the waters.

--Pegasus stirred and pushed himself off from the ground, sliding the slick mud-covered hair off from his charred face. He was totally blackened.

--Shadi woke up to see himself entombed alive. He naturally freaked and blew the roof off again.

--Mai rolled over and saw a pair of birds chirping happily in the green trees above. The sky was blue and the clouds fluffy and she was dirty for the fifth time this day…

--Joey awoke to find half of his face frozen onto the ice and his arms twisted in a very unnatural position. Ow. 

--Marik opened his eyes and found no other presence in his mind. He blessed every single god on the planet, along with any others he had missed, until he heard Joey yelping and Marik was brought back down to earth.

--Kaiba moaned and twitched. He hurt. A lot. He went through a lot of pain for his little brother…

--But Yami was still gone. There was nothing the magic could do about that. A willing sacrifice is dead, period. Contracts paid in blood cannot be broken. 

He raised his head, to see Kaiba stirring. _He_ was alive, but the person who was Yugi's other soul was not. Yugi lifted his head and screamed again.

"Why? Why me? Why us? Why must we sacrifice it all?"

****

It is the way of things, Chosen One. 

Yugi gasped and jumped back. Egads, who was that? The voice vibrated and echoed and yet came from nowhere. It seemed to speak into his mind. Yugi looked around wildly. Kaiba didn't even notice anything. Was Yugi going mad? 

****

Peace. Do not fear. 

A form materialized before Yugi's eyes. It grew and solidified; taking the shape of the golden bird that had fried Mr. Sennen. It settled, ruffled its wings, and gathered in folds of light as if it were a robe. It looked as if he were a messenger or something for the Powers of Good. Oops. Yugi immediately regretted what he said a few seconds earlier. Cursing the gods was not a bright idea…

"Um, who are you?" Yugi stuttered. 

The being smiled. **A Messenger, of a sorts. **

"Um. Thank you. Uh…" What the heck was he supposed to say?

****

No, it is I who should thank you. The being nodded.** The one you know as "Mr. Sennen" has been a thorn to my master's side for centuries. It is about time that someone has put him in his place -- in Hell. **

The being held up a wing to halt Yugi's question. **I will explain. Mr. Sennen lived, as you determine time, five thousand years ago. He found a way to cheat the Judgement of mankind. By stealing someone's soul, he could live on without dying. **

The one you know as Yami tried stopping him three thousand years ago, sealing the dark arts away. He did not succeed fully. Mr. Sennen was only temporarily stopped. 

To put it simply, Mr. Sennen returned, this time for revenge for the one who thwarted his plans. Plans that would make Mr. Sennen one of the gods. Or so he thought.

He began this tournament as revenge and for a way to gather more power and souls. The power offered would be the power he gained from your deaths. He did not plan on giving it away. However, he did not plan on you using the power he stole. Nor did he plan on the Pharaoh calling upon the one being that would eradicate him once and for all. After all, Mr. Sennen had been "gone" the last time Pharaoh had called upon this great being…

"So he's gone then, for good. Both Mr. Sennen and Yami." Yugi slumped. "Yami sacrificed himself again. I know, well kind of, what happened the last time. Yami sacrificed himself to seal the shadow games away." Yugi looked over to where Yami's ashes had once lay. Gone for good…

****

Not…entirely.

Yugi's head jerked up. "What?"

****

Because of the circumstances, the Pharaoh is not…quite…gone. Things should not have gone this way. The events should have been that the Pharaoh would regain his memory and then the reappearance of Mr. Sennen. This would have not resulted in the Pharaoh's sacrifice. The being shrugged, a strange action for one who was so bird-like.** Of course, things never occur the way they appear. **

"You're saying that…"

****

As the phoenix rises from the ashes, so shall the immortal. The Pharaoh will return. There are still things of the yet to come that he must accomplish. He smiled.** It's the least we can do for you. The elements are generous to those who give. The lines of fate, after all, are never drawn in stone…**

The air rushed again, and the being disappeared. Yugi gaped. That was it? That was all?

The scream of a falcon cracked the air, and Yugi's eyes filled with golden fire for a split moment. In the back of his mind, a room reappeared and a door creaked open. A voice coughed.

//Yugi?//

Yugi's eyes widened. Could it be true? /Yami?/

//Are you alright?//

Just like Yami, always looking out for other's conditions. Yugi grinned. /Am _I_ alright? What about you? You died!?!/

//I- what?//

Yugi face-faulted. /Tournament. Fighting. Lots of death. Killing yourself so you could fry Mr. Sennen into pieces. Remember?/

//Ah. Yes.// Yami paused. //It was not pleasant.//

Yugi laughed, throwing out his arms. /But you're here! You're alive! Really truly alive!/

Yami raised an eyebrow. //Am I? I've been dead for a few millennia.//

/Stop trying to be realistic, Yami! Who cares? You _were_ dead, _really_ dead -- but now you're back! And I'm back, and we're all together again! All of us! Joey and Tea and Ryou and Kaiba and-- _everybody!_/

And Yugi laughed, feeling the wind rustle through his hair and carrying his happiness wherever the wind went. He was free again, and everything was going to be all right. He raised his arms and shouted for pure glee, twirling around like a little child experiencing their first spring shower. 

Yugi was brought to his senses by, of all people, Seto Kaiba.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Kaiba looked at Yugi puzzledly. By this time, Kaiba had recovered enough to stand up, only to see Yugi prancing about laughing about nothing. 

Yugi stopped twirling in circles.

Oops.

Yes, he was sane…

* * * * *

Yugi snuggled under the covers of his bed back home. Ah, back home. 

After the bloody tournament, Yami and Kaiba had found the security measures in the mad office of Mr. Sennen (with the help of the nameless announcer) and had found everyone who had died back in full healthy condition. They found everyone and eventually gone back home, wryly shaking their heads at the strange explanation Yugi had given for their "revival." Even Ishizu and Shadi doubted if what had happened were possible; clearly they had never seen the like of this magic before. 

Well, all's well ends well, or so they say. Yugi (or say, Yami) had received their prize of one billion American dollars. In cash. By hand. It required about five trucks and an entire day to transfer it to Yugi's bank account. Not to mention giving away some of the bounty. Yugi had given a ton of money away -- to fix Duke's business, to pay some debts to Kaiba, and to generally pay the police to find whoever had helped Mr. Sennen perpetrate the entire tournament. The announcer had turned himself in, although he had no information -- "just doing his job."

They left with physical reminders of their dangerous time in Duelist Combat. Tristan and Duke suffered permanent burns on their back and arms. Tea had a lump on her head for quite a while and had a phobia for malls for quite some time. Ishizu would find white lashes marking her skin as a reminder of the dangers of sharp things. Mako found the symbol of water imprinted on his left hand -- the same one imprinted on Suijin's forehead. Pegasus now not only had eye problems but also hair problems as well -- a large scotch mark that never went away. Shadi had a bruised face and phobia of small places. That wasn't a problem in Egypt, except for the airplane thing. Mai left with a brown mark where Yami Marik had stabbed her. Joey had brown spots where his flesh had frozen. Marik also had a permanent mark where he had stabbed himself. Ryou, on the other hand, had a third degree burn in the middle of his stomach. Kaiba had scars from the mage blasts and a permanent ache in his right arm. And Yugi had to deal with complete and total exhaustion, bruises in various places, plus second degree burns.

Mental reminders were not accounted for. 

Everyone had returned to find everything fixed. Quite literally. For Kaiba, he had found Mokuba waiting right in front of a refurbished mansion, beaming. Serenity was well and happy, her eyes in full working condition and no haunting visions. Duke found business booming, as now he was "The Guy Who Returned." Marik and Ishizu could sleep peacefully without hearing voices or seeing things. Shadi left satisfied, knowing that all was solved. Ryou returned with a much calmer Bakura. Tristan and Tea were happy because everyone else was happy. Well, exempting Pegasus. Cecilia wasn't back, but he did find a certain locket on his pillow that night…

Yugi smiled. All was well. 

//And that is how it should be.//

Yugi yawned. /Aww, but you know how it is. Things are never that way for us./ 

//No, but it's nice when it appears that way.//

Yugi slouched and rolled over in bed. /Whatever. Tomorrow we'll probably save the world again. Just another day in the life story of the King of Games./

//Hey, _I'm _the King of Games.//

/You think?/

//You're challenging me?//

/Sheesh Yami, it's midnight. It's time to ssslllleeeeeep. Very Important./ Yugi groaned and stuffed the pillow over his head. /Do it tomorrow./

//Tomorrow we're going to the museum, remember?//

/Oh yeah. Okay, tomorrow we're going to fulfill our destinies and unlock your memories. Day after that, we're going to find out who's the _real_ King of Games. In the meantime, we'll save the world. Sound good?/

//Sounds good.// Yami yawned. //Good night, aibou.//

/Mmm. G'd night, mou hitori no boku./ Yugi mumbled into his pillow. /Oh, and one more thing: _never_ do that again./

Yami chuckled. //I won't, I assure you. I'm here to stay.//

/And that's how it should be./

------------------------------------------Finale-------------------------------------------

LoneWolf16: T.T And ta-da, 'tis the end of my violent ficcie. A nice, happy ending. ^^;;; Yes sirree, for an idea formed from a dream, wasn't too bad. Had lots of gory stuff, yes it did. Funfunfun, yes it was. Mucho fun to kill off characters interestingly. ^^

Like practically every writer, I couldn't have done it alone. *bows head* I want to give special thanks to Mugendai, who began with me at the beginning and read this to the end. *thumbs up* You rock. You actually cared; you actually understood and thought about this dark stuff. When I thought no one could stomach this bloody fic, you kept readin' this thing and letting me know you still liked it. Or at least what happened. ^^ Thanks, again.

Another big thanks to Western Master 3, for jumping in and adding support. Man, I could never have gotten through without you guys. I thought my characterization stunk, and the deaths too much, and anguish a tad overboard, but you guys kept reading. Thanks so much. 

And to everyone else: big thanks to you all. ^^ Newbies like me need support, and you guys stepped in and helped me tons. You guys kept my cheers up when I flopped and actually endured my killing-off-characters.

Oh, and a few things to wrap up:

1) No sequel. Sorry, if you're thinking that. Mr. Sennen is dead and gone.  
2) Yes, this did have a manga twist so vague it's probably only apparent to me.  
3) And to Mugendai: Remember in chp 6 when Mako died and Sybil watched and I said she might return? ^^;; Well, obviously she didn't in this fic. Originally I planned for Mr. Sennen to capture her and torture her somehow (perhaps kill her) and then Yami would go berserk, but that seemed like a little too much. On the other hand, Sybil is not dancing away just yet… ^_~

*waves* And that's it! The bloody conflict is over! Oh, and if you liked the blood and gore, check out my fic _Lethally Hot_. Definitely has blood and gore, but not as constant as _Duelist Combat_. Has a definite plot, and lots of blood, and some cutesy stuff if you need it. ^^ Funfunfun!!! *waves again* See ya around! Ja ne!


End file.
